Félin pour l'autre
by Will-Brittle
Summary: Devenir un Animagus, tel est la seule ambition de Drago lorsqu'il doit retourner à Poudlard pour refaire sa dernière année et obtenir ses ASPIC. Quelqu'un va l'aider à atteindre son objectif, mais les choses ne vont pas se dérouler tout à fait comme prévu...
1. Chatpitre 1

Cette année fut difficile pour Drago. Ses camarades n'avaient pas été tendres avec lui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire! Son statut de petit chef avait volé en éclat suite à la chute de Voldemort. Sa réputation fut broyée, réduite en confettis, quand la nouvelle s'est répandue dans le monde sorcier: Lucius Malefoy – son père – croupirait à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et les très nombreux chefs d'accusation avaient bien sûr été rendus publiques, affublant son épouse et son fils d'une terrible étiquette, celle de traîtres ayant 'fricoté' avec les Mangemorts. Ils étaient détestés dans tout le pays, si bien que Narcissa avait voulu partir à l'étranger, refaire sa vie très loin, là où on ne les associerait pas avec ce monstre qui avait gâché leur vie.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'insistance de McGonagall pour que Drago revienne à Poudlard pour obtenir ses ASPIC.

McGonagall n'appréciait guère la famille Malefoy, elle savait pertinemment le rôle que tenait Lucius Malefoy auprès du Lord, mais elle savait aussi faire la part des choses. C'était une femme juste, d'une grande bonté, et sa loyauté envers Dumbledore guidait encore ses choix malgré l'absence de celui-ci.

Merlin sait que Dumbledore nourrissait de grands espoirs en ce qui concernait le jeune Malefoy, et McGonagall ne comptait pas oublier le jeune homme et l'abandonner à son triste sort alors qu'il se retrouvait seul et complètement démuni.

Drago avait donc fini par accepter de retourner à Poudlard, mais ce n'était ni pour les beaux yeux de la directrice, ni pour ses ASPIC. Non, la raison était toute autre...

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour des épreuves des ASPIC, et après toute une année d'ignorance et de mépris, quelqu'un lui avait enfin adressé un mot gentil...

En début d'après-midi, après la pause déjeuner, en entrant dans la Grande Salle aménagée pour les examens, il se retrouva à coté de Granger et à sa grande surprise elle lui adressa la parole, à lui!

\- Bonne chance Malefoy, lui dit-elle sans la moindre trace de sarcasme dans sa voix.

Le ton de la Gryffondor sonnait un peu triste mais sincère, tout comme son sourire.

Pris au dépourvu, Drago ne put que hocher la tête poliment.

À la fin de l'épreuve, en sortant de la Grande Salle, ils se bousculèrent sans le vouloir, tous deux un peu gênés d'avoir été projeté l'un contre l'autre par la foule d'élèves se hâtant de sortir.

\- Alors Malefoy... tu penses avoir réussi tes examens, lui demanda-t-elle avec un naturel déconcertant.

Habitué depuis le début de l'année à ce que tout le monde le dénigre – ou au mieux, ignore son existence, sa seule réaction fut de hausser les épaules d'un air penaud.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as réussi, lui dit-elle en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule. En tout cas, je te le souhaite...ajouta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Cette fois ce fut lui qui lui sourit, légèrement, en hochant la tête, incapable de faire face à cette nouvelle sollicitude. Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus, Hermione acquiesça en guise d'au revoir et elle partit, toujours avec ce sourire triste.

Le soir venu, lors du dîner dans la Grande Salle, Drago picorait sans trop d'appétit, isolé à une extrémité de la tablée presque vide des Serpentard, tout seul. Encore un repas à ruminer ses erreurs et ses échecs pendant que le reste des élèves ignoraient totalement son existence et sa détresse. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Il préférait ça aux insultes et aux menaces auquelles il avait dû faire face en début d'année. Oui, il préférait largement être considéré comme un meuble plutôt que comme un assassin, ce qu'il n'était pas!

La plupart des élèves – hormis les plus jeunes peut-être – étaient au courant pour La Marque sur son avant-bras, cela faisait de lui un vrai Mangemort à leurs yeux, bien que Drago aurait préféré ne jamais avoir aucun lien avec tout ça, mais lui avait-on laissé le choix? La vie de se garçon se résumait à deux mots: Obéir et Subir. Il n'avait été qu'un pantin. Rien qu'un foutu pion sans valeur sur un échiquierqui lui avait toujours paru absurde et d'une injustice sans nom !

D'ailleurs, en parlant de pion...

Drago sortit discrètement sa baguette et miniaturisa son assiette et son contenu pour la mettre dans une petite boite en bois qu'il rangea dans son sac à dos avant de quitter la Grande Salle sans un regard pour personne. Il sortit du château, fouilla dans un buisson pour y récupérer un balai qu'il planquait là, puis il s'éleva dans les airs et alla se poser sur une sorte de terrasse à hauteur des toits du château, tout près d'un vieux clocher qui ne sonnait plus depuis fort longtemps et servait d'abris aux oiseaux. Il atterrit sur le large parapet et sauta à pieds joints pour en descendre, puis il se dirigea droit devant, vers une sorte de tout petit préau qui était sensé être une geôle fermée d'une grille solide, mais qui avait manifestement subi un sortilège explosif... Depuis le temps qu'il venait là tous les soirs, il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer pour mettre cette geôle dans cet état.

Drago avait sa petite théorie à ce sujet... Selon lui, ce serait ici qu'on aurait enfermé Sirius Black juste avant qu'il ne se fasse la belle une deuxième fois. Comment aurait-il pu exploser cette cellule constitué de massifs blocs de pierre? Il devait forcément 'posséder' une baguette, ou bien il avait un complice au sein de l'école... Mais qui? Drago avait toujours pensé que Dumbledore n'était pas tout blanc dans cette affaire, il en était persuadé! Mais ce vieux bougre était trop malin pour intervenir lui-même et prendre le risque d'être associé à l'évasion d'un criminel, du sorcier fugitif le plus recherché de tout le pays. Non, c'était forcément quelqu'un d'autre... Mais qui? Son intuition lui disait que Potter et ses acolytes étaient mêlés à ça, mais il n'avait aucun élément pour le prouver.

Drago secoua la tête pour se sortir cette histoire de l'esprit. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus rien pour personne, il avait le temps de cogiter sur les événements passés, et le cas de Sirius Black envahissait souvent ses pensées. Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus cette histoire lui paraissait étrange. Sirius était un Black, comme sa mère. Il était de sa famille mais le jeune Malefoy n'avait jamais été autorisé à le considérer comme tel. Et maintenant que sa famille était définitivement brisée et qu'il était tristement libéré de cette entrave, il se rendait compte de tout ce qu'il avait raté à cause de Voldemort et des Mangemorts... Sans eux, peut-être qu'il aurait pu un jour faire la connaissance de ce grand-cousin si différent des autres Black? Peut-être que Sirius l'aurait pris sous son aile comme il l'avait fait avec Potter?

Potter...

Potter avait eu droit à ça, lui. Il n'avait pas eu de parents, d'accord, mais il avait eu la chance d'avoir été entourés de bonnes personnes quand il en avait eu le plus besoin...

On pourrait croire que Drago jalousait Harry, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Certes, il l'enviait encore pour un certain nombre de choses, mais ce n'était plus vraiment de la jalousie. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ce sentiment avait muté en une sorte d'ignorance respectueuse. Les rares fois où ils se'étaient fait face cette année, ils avaient simplement chacun opiné d'un air entendu et passé leur chemin sans un mot, dans un silence qui exprimait une forme de gratitude.

Harry était reconnaissant envers Drago pour les avoir couvert comme il avait pu lorsque Bellatrix faisait pression sur lui pour qu'il les dénonce lors de leur 'visite' au manoir Malefoy, et pour lui avoir cédé les baguettes avant qu'il ne s'enfuit avec Dobby et ses amis, car oui, Drago avait délibérément lâché les baguettes que Harry tentait de lui arracher des mains.

Et Drago était reconnaissant envers Harry pour avoir rassuré sa mère quand elle lui avait demandé si son fils était encore en vie, et aussi pour avoir témoigné en sa faveur après la guerre, ce qui lui avait permis d'échapper à Azkaban et aux Détraqueurs.

Tout cela avait en quelque sorte remis les compteurs à zéro. Ils n'étaient certainement pas amis, ça non, mais ils n'étaient plus ennemis non plus, et c'était pour Drago une sacrée épine en moins sous son pied.

Il sonda du regard l'ensemble de la terrasse, jusqu'au fond de la geôle mais il n'y avait personne. Il fit lentement un tour sur lui-même, scrutant les alentours, analysant tout ce que le clair de lune lui permettait de percevoir. Chaque ombre, chaque mouvement, le moindre oiseau, le moindre bruissement d'ailes, rien n'échappait à sa vigilance. Mais à part quelques volatiles nocturnes se reposant ça ou là, il était seul sur ce toit. Il soupira et alla se réfugier dans la geôle – enfin ce qu'il en restait.

À l'intérieur se trouvait un petit lit de camp avec un oreiller et plusieurs épaisseurs de couvertures impeccablement disposées sur le matelas. Il y avait aussi une chaise, un guéridon servant de table d'appoint et quelques vieux journaux empilés dans un coin.

Drago alluma les trois bougies magiques du chandelier avec sa baguette et celui-ci se mit à flotter dans les airs au milieu de la cellule de pierre, réchauffant immédiatement l'ambiance de ce lieu exiguë et lugubre. Le jeune homme prit l'assiette propre posée sur le guéridon, la rangea dans son sac après l'avoir miniaturisée, et la remplaça par celle de son dîner à laquelle il rendit sa taille normale. La nourriture avait conservé sa chaleur comme si elle sortait juste du four. Il disposa consciencieusement les couverts de chaque coté de l'assiette, remplit le gobelet en étain de vin rouge et laissa la bouteille qu'il avait subtilisé en cuisine juste à coté, remettant le bouchon de liège en place seulement après avoir chipé une ou deux gorgées. Il sortit de son sac la gazette du jour, ainsi qu'une plume toute neuve et un petit encrier, le tout soigneusement disposé près de l'oreiller.

Tout ceci fait, il s'assit sur la chaise et patienta en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, un volatile vint se poser sur la terrasse, juste devant le trou béant qui servait d'entrée à la geôle, tirant Drago de ses songes. Le blond se leva et s'adressa au corbeau qui le fixait.

\- Te voilà enfin! Je t'ai connu plus ponctuel, argua-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches avec nonchalance.

Drago lança un petit rictus à l'animal puis lui tourna le dos, regardant à présent le mur de pierre juste devant lui, à seulement quelques centimètres de son nez. L'oiseau noir se mit alors à sautiller dans sa direction, mais lorsqu'il arriva à l'intérieur de la petite cellule, le corbeau n'en était plus un. À la place se tenait un homme nu comme un ver...


	2. Chatpitre 2

Drago lança un petit rictus à l'animal puis lui tourna le dos, regardant à présent le mur de pierre juste devant lui, à seulement quelques centimètres de son nez. L'oiseau noir se mit alors à sautiller dans sa direction, mais lorsqu'il arriva à l'intérieur de la petite cellule, le corbeau n'en était plus un. À la place se tenait un homme aux cheveux noirs, et nu comme un ver.

\- Dans mon sac, lui dit le blond sans se retourner, attendant patiemment face au mur.

\- Tu as fait nettoyer mes vêtements, demanda l'homme en humant le linge noir qu'il portait à son visage, appréciant visiblement d'avoir des vêtements propres et frais à se mettre.

\- Ouai, sans vouloir te vexer, ça devenait vraiment... nécessaire, grimaça Drago. Ces frusques commençaient à empester. Ça sentait le bouc ici et crois-moi, je pèse mes mots, pouffa-t-il.

\- Comme c'est délicat de ta part... grogna l'homme qui était en train de s'habiller. Tu n'étais pas si insolent dans mes souvenirs...

\- Peut-être... Je ne saurais pas dire, répondit le jeune Serpentard en haussant les épaules. Mais s'il y a une personne dans ce foutu monde qui est capable de supporter mon insolence, c'est bien toi, pas vrai?

\- Moi non plus, je ne saurais pas dire... répondit l'homme dans une sorte de grommellement cynique.

\- Est-ce que t'as fini?

\- Non. Mais, tu peux te retourner.

Drago se tourna alors et revint s'asseoir sur la chaise. Il déglutit lorsque son regard perçut brièvement les nombreuses cicatrices parsemées sur le corps meurtri de ce sorcier survivant qui, lorsqu'il remarqua le regard perçant du jeune homme, s'empressa de couvrir tout ces douloureux souvenirs en refermant vite sa chemise.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, s'enquit l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs en tendant son regard en direction de son oreiller.

\- Oh ça! Bah... c'est une plume, répliqua Drago en haussant les épaules. Tu es pourtant bien placé pour savoir ce qu'est une plume, le taquina-t-il.

\- Elle est neuve, s'enquit l'homme, ignorant les taquineries du blondinet.

\- Ouai, je l'ai acheté ce matin à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai profité des épreuves de runes pour aller m'aérer un moment au village, vu que je n'ai pas pris cette matière...

\- Ce genre de plumes coûtent une fortune... grinça l'homme qui finissait de boutonner sa longue veste noire. Tu n'aurais pas dû Drago...

\- J'avais envie d'offrir un petit quelque chose à mon parrain, ça me faisait plaisir, se justifia le blond.

\- Et bien... elle est très jolie. C'est... très gentil, le remercia timidement Severus Rogue en regardant la plume de plus près, la faisant tourner délicatement entre ses doigts.

Ils s'échangèrent un bref sourire puis Drago fit signe à son parrain de s'asseoir. Épuisé par sa journée, Severus ne se fit pas prier, il prit place sur le lit de camp et approcha le guéridon pour manger ce que son filleul lui avait apporté. Quand il porta la fourchette à sa bouche et qu'il commença à mâcher le morceau de confit de canard, son visage se détendit instantanément. Drago regarda Severus déguster son unique vrai repas de la journée, dans un silence apaisant. Et lorsque le dernier haricot vert fut avalé, le jeune homme débarrassa prestement l'assiette et lui déposa le journal à la place.

\- Tu veux faire tes mots croisés avant de commencer, demanda-t-il à son parrain en lui tendant plume et encrier.

\- Plus tard, refusa-t-il poliment en repoussant la petite table. Raconte-moi plutôt comment s'est passé ta dernière épreuve des ASPIC.

\- C'était... bizarre.

\- Bizarre, répéta Severus en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Non, pas l'examen, mais ce qui s'est passé juste avant, en entrant dans la salle.

\- Drago... grinça l'ancien professeur en joignant ses mains pour cacher son manque de patience. Soit tu expliques les choses clairement, avec des mots assemblés dans un ordre cohérent pour former des phrases intelligibles, soit tu t'abstiens et tu gardes tes pensées chaotiques bien au chaud entre tes oreilles. Je te le rabâche depuis des années déjà, cette manie que tu as de tourner autour du pot commence sérieusement à me... à m'épuiser, se reprit-il. Et crois-moi, je pèse mes mots, termina-t-il en reprenant les propres mots de son filleul.

Drago pouffa devant cette vaine tentative d'autorité. Il savait pertinemment que son parrain ne supportait pas 'l'à peu près'. Il n'aimait déjà pas discuter avec autrui, alors si son interlocuteur n'était pas clair et concis, cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Mais depuis leurs retrouvailles, quelques jours après la rentrée de septembre dernier, le filleul avait pris l'habitude d'asticoter son parrain. C'était pour eux deux un moyen de tromper l'ennui, et aussi une façon de recréer cette complicité qu'ils avaient jadis quand Drago était encore un petit garçon joyeux, curieux de tout, et encore promis à un bel avenir.

\- Tu en étais à "bizarre" je crois... Donc, que t'est-il arrivé de si bizarre avant ton examen, je suis tout ouïe, s'enquit l'ancien professeur.

\- Oh, c'était trois fois rien, c'est juste... Non, oublie.

\- Dragoooo... grogna Severus.

\- D'accord, d'accord... soupira le blond. Quelqu'un m'a parlé... Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, on m'a parlé gentiment, et sans rien attendre de moi, précisa-t-il. Oh, c'était juste trois petits mots de rien du tout, mais... ça m'a... comment dire...

\- Déstabilisé?

\- Ouai. C'est ça, acquiesça le blond, secouant quelques fines mèches blondes échappées du catogan qui maintenait sa chevelure attachée à l'arrière de son crâne.

\- Quels étaient ces trois petits mots, Drago? Je peux espérer que tu me le dises un jour, ou tu comptes laisser ton auditoire sur ce suspens?

\- On m'a dit: «Bonne chance Malefoy», cita le blond, des petites étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Effectivement c'est... gentil, opina Severus, dubitatif. Et... de qui venaient ces amabilités?

\- Bah justement, c'est ça le plus perturbant... C'était... hésita-t-il. C'était Granger!

\- Granger... comme Hermione Granger?! La Gryffondor 'je-sais-tout'! s'égosilla son parrain, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Évidemment! Tu connais d'autres Granger à Poudlard peut-être?

\- Ça alors... souffla Severus, abasourdi. C'est... c'est assez inattendu.

\- Ah! Ça te troue le cul à toi aussi, pas vrai?! s'écria le jeune homme, tout ébahi.

\- Je te prierai de surveiller ton langage Drago! Ce n'est pas parce que ton père est un taulard que tu dois t'exprimer comme un vulgaire traîne-patin, gronda son parrain. Mais effectivement... ça me 'troue le cul', comme tu dis...

Drago pouffa de rire et Severus esquissa un petit rictus amusé.

\- Et attend, ce n'est pas tout! s'empressa de raconter le blondinet qui semblait aussi surexcité qu'un enfant le matin de Noël. À la fin de l'épreuve, Granger m'a encore parlé! Elle m'a demandé si j'avais assuré pour l'examen. Moi j'ai juste fait comme ça, mima-t-il en agitant la tête de haut en bas et haussant exagérément les épaules. Et c'est là que... – prépare-toi à avoir un deuxième trou d'cul mon cher Sev'... – elle m'as dit mot pour mot: «Je suis sûre que tu as réussi. En tout cas, je te le souhaite...» minauda-t-il en imitant Hermione d'une voix aiguë caricaturale. Et elle m'a tapoté le bras comme si on était potes! Non mais rend-toi compte! Granger a été sympa avec moi! Juste comme ça, gratuitement!

\- Oui, oui... la Miss-je-sais-tout s'est montrée polie avec toi... Ça va, j'ai compris Drago, ronchonna Severus en levant les yeux au ciel, trouvant que son filleul en faisait des tonnes. Granger était peut-être insupportable, mais comme tout le monde, la guerre a dû la changer et la faire mûrir d'un seul coup. Enfin... presque tout le monde, ajouta-t-il en tordant un regard inquisiteur à son filleul.

\- Peu importent les raisons de ce changement Severus... Pour moi c'est bien plus qu'une simple politesse. À mes yeux, ça représente la véritable fin de cette maudite guerre et de toute cette merde de rivalité. C'était peut-être un geste banal mais ce n'était pas anodin, c'était... important.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu as peut-être grandi un peu toi aussi finalement, argua Severus avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.


	3. Chatpitre 3

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit Drago, tu as peut-être grandi un peu toi aussi finalement, argua Severus avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Bon, trêve de bavardage, je suis vraiment fatigué ce soir, alors mettons-nous au travail tout de suite avant que je ne change d'avis.

\- Ouai, t'as raison, acquiesça Drago, ne parvenant pas à se débarrasser de ce petit sourire qui rebiquait le coin de sa bouche.

Le jeune homme poussa la chaise dans un coin et s'installa en tailleur devant son parrain qui lui, était toujours assis au bord de son lit de camp. Ils commencèrent par un peu de relaxation et de méditation, puis les 'vrais' exercices commencèrent. Mais comme d'habitude, la leçon ne menait à aucun résultat autre qu'un peu de fatigue supplémentaire.

\- Restons-en là Drago. Tu n'es absolument pas concentré ce soir, c'est contre-productif, déclara Severus au bout de vingt longues minutes d'efforts silencieux et infructueux.

\- Quoi! Mais non, je suis concentré, protesta le blond.

\- Ne me prend pas pour un gnome, je vois bien à ton air niais que penses à autre chose... soupira son parrain qui n'était pas dupe et savait fort bien où allaient les pensées du jeune homme.

\- Mon air niais? J'ai l'air niais, moi?! s'enquit le jeune, sur la défensive.

\- Indubitablement! Et n'essaie même pas de le nier, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait Drago. rétorqua sèchement l'ancien professeur, le regard sévère.

\- Pff, tu parles comme Père... se renfrogna Drago en roulant des yeux.

Severus se tendit à cette comparaison, lui qui faisait tout son possible pour essayer de rattraper l'éducation rigide et bancale qu'avait donné Lucius à son fils, cette déclaration lui parut bien plus cinglante qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Mais il se résonna, sachant parfaitement d'où – ou plutôt 'de qui' – lui venait ce caractère tranchant et parfois hostile... de Lucius, sans nul doute!

\- Bon d'accord, céda-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Va pour un autre essai... mais je te préviens, c'est le dernier pour ce soir, après ça tu rentres au bercail et tu me laisses dormir, c'est compris?

Drago opina, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Severus tenta d'ignorer l'air béat de son filleul qui le rendait particulièrement ridicule, puis il reprit sa leçon là où il l'avait interrompu.

Le jeune homme était parfaitement concentré sur son objectif, et il atteignit presque un état de transe lorsque quelqu'un bruit l'interpella. C'était un son lointain mais pourtant parfaitement audible, et cela suffisait à monopoliser toute son attention. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que tout était bien plus grand autour de lui. Il eut alors le réflexe de vérifier ses mains, mais il vit à la place deux pattes duveteuses devant son visage. Il voulut le dire immédiatement à son parrain, mais celui-ci s'était endormi, certainement épuisé après avoir passé toute la journée en corbeau, à errer dans tout le domaine de Poudlard.

Trop heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à se métamorphoser, le jeune Serpentard sortit du méli-mélo qu'étaient ses vêtements désormais amassés en un tas d'étoffes informes, et il décida d'aller explorer les environs sous sa forme de... sa forme de quoi d'ailleurs? En quel animal s'était-il transformé?

Il sortit de la geôle et se dirigea rapidement vers une flaque d'eau de pluie près du vieux clocher. Il pencha sa tête au dessus de la surface miroitante de la flaque, et ce qu'il vit le rendit presque aussi heureux que ces quelques mots échangés plus tôt avec Granger...

oOo

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de trouver le sommeil? Les examens étaient enfin terminés, elle pouvait enfin souffler et relâcher la pression. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle encore si oppressée? Le jour du grand départ approchait à grands pas, elle quitterait bientôt ces murs qui ont vu grandir la sorcière époustouflante qu'elle était devenue, et elle entamerait un nouveau chapitre de sa vie, le premier de sa vie d'adulte. Elle pourrait enfin tourner la page et construire son avenir. Un avenir qui lui paraissait bien plus sombre qu'il ne le devrait... Un avenir sans ses parents... Un avenir sans ses meilleurs amis pour l'épauler. Harry et Ron se consacreraient entièrement à leur carrière d'Aurors, et Ginny deviendrait une joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle et suivrait son équipe à travers le globe. Oui, Hermione se sentait désespérément seule, sans compter la récente disparition de son petit compagnon... Pattenrond s'était éteint quelques jours avant le début des examens des ASPIC, et la jeune femme avait l'impression que le destin s'acharnait à la plonger dans la solitude...

Hermione sortit de son lit en soufflant, dépassée par cette soudaine peur du lendemain qui comprimait sa cage thoracique. Elle avait besoin d'air, et maintenant!


	4. Chatpitre 4

Hermione avait besoin d'air, et maintenant!

Elle enfila un jean, un pull, ses baskets et sa veste à capuche, elle prit son sac à dos et elle quitta prestement le dortoir endormi, baguette à la main. Elle traversa la salle commune et s'échappa dans les couloirs, se fichant totalement du règlement, et au diable Rusard, elle n'était plus une enfant après tout! Elle avait fait la guerre, elle avait affronté Voldemort en personne, elle était une héroïne, bordel! Et bien qu'elle détestait qu'on la traite comme telle, elle espérait tout de même un minimum d'égard. Et après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle estimait qu'elle avait bien le droit de se promener librement dans cette école, elle ne demandait pas la Lune, merde!

Sans s'en rendre compte, trop occupée à sa petite rébellion intérieure, elle se retrouva devant les grandes portes qui donnaient sur le parc, alors elle décida de sortir et de profiter de l'air frais de la nuit. Instinctivement elle descendit la colline et marcha jusqu'au lac. Ses pas la portèrent jusqu'au bout du petit ponton. Elle retira ses chaussures, s'assit au bord et plongea ses pieds nus dans l'eau froide du lac. Elle se pencha en arrière en prenant appui sur ses bras tendus, et laissa ses yeux explorer le ciel étoilé, quand quelque chose apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle hoqueta en se tournant prestement vers l'objet de sa frayeur, et elle se rendit compte avec un grand soulagement que ce n'était qu'un chat.

\- Hey, salut toi! Tu m'as fait peur, petite fripouille, lui dit-elle en amorçant un geste affectueux que le chat esquiva en reculant d'un pas. N'aie pas peur... je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger les chats, sourit-elle.

Elle sortit ses pieds de l'eau et replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras, puis elle posa son menton sur ses genoux. Son regard se perdit un moment sur la surface du Lac Noir sur lequel se reflétait la lune presque pleine. Puis elle tourna doucement la tête vers l'animal qui était assis non loin d'elle et qui, comme elle, semblait contempler le lac.

C'était un beau chat, tout blanc, avec des yeux incroyablement clairs. Elle pouffa légèrement en regardant cet animal qui semblait si concentré que ça lui donnait l'air constipé. Son rire attira l'attention du félin qui la regarda en vrillant une oreille, comme s'il l'interrogeait du regard.

\- Je suppose que tu t'en fiches comme de ta première boule de poils mais... moi, c'est Hermione, se présenta-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je dois avoir l'air stupide de parler à un chat, rit-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle cessa de rire et parut soudain gagnée par une vague de nostalgie.

\- Pattenrond m'écoutait parler pendant des heures... Il y a certaines choses que je ne disais qu'à lui, et tu sais quoi? Je suis certaine qu'il comprenait tout. Il me manque énormément, se livra-t-elle dans un murmure en essuyant une larme qui venait de s'échapper de ses cils. Je me sens si seule... Je n'ai plus de famille, mes amis vont s'éloigner et vivre leur vie de leur coté, et mon chat – mon confident – est mort il y a quelques jours, juste avant les ASPIC... Je n'ai plus personne. J'ai l'impression que ce monde n'a rien prévu pour moi, pas d'avenir, qu'il m'a simplement oublié... sanglota-t-elle en balayant à nouveau sa joue avec sa manche.

Le chat n'avait pas bougé, son regard toujours fixé dans les yeux ambrés d'Hermione, il semblait attendre la suite.

\- Voilà que je te raconte mes petits malheurs comme si ça pouvait t'intéresser, comme si... comme si tu étais Pattenrond, rit-elle sans joie.

\- Miow... miaula le chat blanc, d'un miaulement aiguë et très bref.

Ce chat cherchait visiblement à communiquer avec elle, mais que voulait-il lui faire comprendre?

\- Je parie que tu as faim, sourit-elle. Et moi je commence à avoir froid...

Elle enfila ses baskets, se mit debout et accrocha son sac à dos sur son épaule.

\- Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux, l'invita-t-elle en arpentant le ponton en direction de la colline.

Elle monta lentement les marches puis arpenta la colline rocheuse, le chat sur ses talons. Il marchait tranquillement derrière elle, le clair de lune rendait son pelage blafard, lui conférant un aspect fantomatique dans cet environnement sombre.

\- C'est là, déclara la jeune femme en pointant son index vers une grosse cabane en pierre.

\- MioOou? Miaula le félin en penchant la tête sur le coté.

\- T'inquiète pas, il n'y a personne. C'était la maison du garde-chasse, mais la directrice lui a fait construire une nouvelle maison dans la forêt, un logis à sa mesure, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Elle sortit sa baguette et déverrouilla la serrure à l'aide d'un simple Alohomora, et elle entra dans la maisonnette plongée dans le noir. Elle savait bien évidemment où se trouvaient les choses, du moins certaines choses, elle sut donc trouver facilement la lampe à huile et les différentes lanternes disséminées dans la pièce. Elle les alluma une par une, laissant le chat sur le pas de la porte. Lorsque l'intérieur de la maison fut baigné d'une douce lumière, elle retourna à la porte et s'adressa au quadrupède indécis.

\- Tu entres ou tu restes dehors? Tu ferais mieux de te décider avant que je referme cette porte et qu'elle t'aplatisse ton joli minois, le taquina-t-elle, persuadée qu'il comprendrait.

\- Maw!

\- Quoi, c'est l'odeur de chien mouillé qui te dérange? On finit par s'y habituer, tu verras, lui assura-t-elle, amusée.

\- Maaaou, râla le chat en entrant finalement dans la pièce, ce qui la conforta dans l'idée qu'il comprenait tout ce qu'elle lui disait.

Elle l'observa à la dérobée tout en refermant la porte, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant se dandiner ainsi, avec indolence et fierté, comme Pattenrond mais en plus snob.

\- De souvenir, Hagrid rangeait ses conserves là dedans, dit-elle en écartant un rideau qui cachait le garde-manger. Alors... voyons voir ce qu'il y a là dedans... plus grand chose apparemment, constata Hermione en laissant retomber ses épaules. Des maquereaux, ça te tente?

\- Maaaou...

\- Non?! C'est que je n'ai rien d'autre à te proposer, je suis déso- ah si, s'écria-t-elle en attrapant un pot en hauteur. «Terrine de canard aux olives» lut-elle à haute voix. Tu préfères ça?

\- Miiiow!

\- Bien, sourit-elle. Tu as des goûts de luxe on dirait, dit-elle en sortant d'un placard deux tasses et une coupelle.

Elle ouvrit le pot de terrine et le vida dans la coupelle en prenant soin de l'émietter avec une fourchette.

\- À table, dit-elle au chat qui attendait sur le gros fauteuil en cuir d'Hagrid. Le dîner est servi. Si sa Majesté veut bien se donner la peine... minauda-t-elle en singeant une révérence près de la table.

Elle regarda le félin descendre du fauteuil sans se presser, puis bondir gracieusement sur la table. Il renifla la terrine et commença à manger.

\- Dis pas merci surtout, dit-elle, taquine.

\- Maooo...

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça veut dire quelque chose comme «cause toujours» ou «parle à ma patte». Je me trompe?

\- Maou... fit le chat d'une voix un peu plus grave, juste avant de reprendre le cours de son repas.

\- J'en étais sûre, pouffa-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle se tourna vers la cheminée, alluma un bon feu à l'aide de sa baguette et mit de l'eau à chauffer dans une petite marmite. Elle posa sur la table une boite métallique et un coffret en bois qu'elle avait déniché dans un placard. Et quelques minutes plus tard elle remplit sa tasse d'eau frémissante.

\- Tiens, tu as sûrement soif, dit-elle en servant à son 'invité' de l'eau fraîche dans la deuxième tasse.

\- Miou, lui répondit-il dans les aiguës en venant boire quelques lampées.

Elle lui sourit alors, le regard bienveillant. Elle avait tellement envie de le serrer contre elle et lui faire des papouilles! L'entendre ronronner à son oreille, sentir ces vibrations apaisantes sur son buste, cela l'aurait aidé à trouver une sérénité qu'elle ne trouvait plus depuis que Pattenrond n'était plus de ce monde... Mais son intuition lui disait qu'il n'était pas le genre de chat à se laisser apprivoiser si facilement.


	5. Chatpitre 5

Sans doute ce chat n'était-il pas habitué aux câlins...

Hermione s'assit sur une chaise et piocha des morceaux de sucre dans la boite métallique, puis elle choisit avec précaution une 'boule de thé' – confectionné par Hagrid lui-même – dans le coffret en bois. Elle touilla un moment et goûta le breuvage du bout des lèvres, avec une grande prudence, tant pour ne pas se brûler la langue que par l'appréhension d'avoir peut-être choisi une mauvaise boulette... En effet, Hagrid avait la fâcheuse habitude de conserver dans ce coffret toutes les boulettes de son cru, notamment les 'boules de jus' faites à base de jus de viande et qui étaient normalement destinées à son chien Crockdur, mais qu'il lui arrivait de confondre avec le thé. Et Hermione pouvait d'expérience le confirmer: les 'boules de jus' c'était vraiment dégueu!

\- Hmmm... Excellent, opina-t-elle, soulagée.

\- Miouuu?

\- Qu'y a-t-il?

Le magnifique chat blanc s'approcha, de sa démarche féline, et vint renifler le contenu de la tasse d'Hermione. Et au plus grand étonnement de celle-ci, il se mit à laper le thé comme du petit lait.

\- Le thé d'Hagrid est vraiment délicieux, n'est-ce pas, sourit-elle. Des tas de gens le critiquent et le dénigrent parce qu'il vit un peu comme un ours... C'est vrai qu'il a tout d'un ours, je l'admet, gloussa-t-elle. Mais c'est quelqu'un d'incroyablement sensible et généreux. Je crois que c'est la personne la plus gentille et altruiste que je connaisse... Les gens se méfient parce qu'il est différent, ils en ont peur. Mais il est juste un peu bourru et maladroit, c'est tout...

Le chat ne répondit pas. Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête, trop occuper à boire le thé d'Hermione.

\- Ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas, soupira-t-elle.

Elle le regarda un petit moment et une question lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Je me demande d'où tu viens... Comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai jamais croisé auparavant? Le domaine de Poudlard est grand, mais tout de même... Il y a plein de chats errants au village, tu viens peut-être de Pré-au-Lard?

\- Maou.

\- Non? Bon, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je suppose que ce n'est pas si important de toute façon...

Le regard d'Hermione fut attiré comme un aimant par les yeux envoûtants du beau minet. Ses grandes pupilles dilatées entourées de ces magnifiques iris d'un bleu cristallin... Ce chat avait un regard à couper le souffle, et Hermione se sentit presque déstabilisée lorsqu'il la fixa avec insistance. Elle secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

\- Au fait, je ne sais pas comment je dois t'appeler... 'Le chat' me paraît un peu trop impersonnel, tu ne trouves pas?

\- Miaow.

\- Tu as peut-être déjà un nom?

\- Miaow...

\- Ça va être compliqué... marmonna Hermione. Je vais te donner un nom de substitution, ce sera plus pratique, décida-t-elle.

\- Miou?

\- Voyons... réfléchit-elle en se frottant le menton. Je crois pouvoir affirmer sans trop me tromper que tu es un mâle, donc...

\- Miiiou !

\- Bah oui, excuse-moi d'avoir remarqué tes p'tits pompons, pouffa-t-elle. Et apparemment tu n'es pas castré... baragouina-t-elle entre ses dents, réprimant tant bien que mal un éclat de rire.

\- Méowww... miaula-t-il sur un ton plaintif comme s'il était outré.

\- Oh je t'en prie, ne me regarde pas comme ça... Tu es un chat, et chez les chats ça se voit, j'y peux rien... Je dirais même que ça saute aux yeux, gloussa-t-elle bêtement.

\- Méooon... gronda le chat d'une voix grave.

Hermione but d'une traite ce qu'il restait de son thé dans l'espoir que ça l'aide à retrouver une certaine contenance, ce qui ne fonctionna pas du tout puisqu'elle avait toujours autant envie de rire. Ce fut donc en se mordant la lèvre qu'elle se leva de sa chaise et emmena les tasses à l'évier pour les laver, et accessoirement se marrer le plus silencieusement possible.

Mais pourquoi se donnait-elle tant de mal pour ne pas vexer ce chat? Ce n'était qu'un chat après tout! Il n'était pas sensé comprendre lorsqu'on riait de lui, ni s'en offusquer. Alors qu'est-ce qui poussait Hermione à percevoir un petit coté humain chez cet animal? Se sentait-elle esseulée au point de personnifier un chat errant?

À vrai dire, peu importait. Oui, elle se sentait seule, mais la compagnie de ce chat était providentielle, il l'apaisait et l'aider à ne pas se morfondre, il la faisait même rire! (malgré lui bien sûr...)

Hermione se sécha les mains et rangea les tasses et les coupelles dans le placard.

\- Je suis épuisée... je vais dormir ici, dit-elle au chat en retirant les boites de la table pour les remettre à leur place, puis elle ouvrit la petite fenêtre au dessus de l'évier. Je la laisse ouverte pour que tu puisses sortir à ta guise.

\- Miiiou?

Cette fois Hermione ne comprit pas du tout le miaulement. Alors elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une moue tristounette, puis elle souffla un «bonne nuit» d'une voix presque éteinte, persuadée qu'il se faufilerait par la fenêtre durant la nuit et qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais...

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla, éblouie par un rayon de soleil qui filtrait à travers un trou dans les rideaux. Elle consulta sa montre et put constater avec soulagement qu'il était encore très tôt et qu'elle avait largement le temps de regagner son dortoir ni vue ni connue, et personne ne lui poserait de question sur sa petite escapade nocturne.

Après un rapide tour du propriétaire à la recherche du chat, l'amertume lui serra la gorge. Elle fut forcée de constater que son petit compagnon d'un soir avait disparu comme il était apparu... pas le moindre signe du chat. Hermione avait pourtant espéré le revoir ce matin, même si la veille elle ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions, mais non, pas de matou à l'horizon...

Elle se trouvait si stupide de se sentir abandonnée par un animal errant qui lui avait tenu compagnie juste un soir. Ça paraissait bête mais c'était comme une blessure qui se rouvrait, ça lui faisait mal. D'autant qu'aujourd'hui était son tout dernier jour à Poudlard, il y avait donc relativement peu de chance qu'elle croise de nouveau la route du chat blanc...

L'heure du grand départ approchait inexorablement et Hermione angoissait. N'ayant plus de famille, plus de foyer qui l'attendait, elle devrait se trouver un logement dès qu'elle arrivera à King's Cross. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle s'imaginait la fin de sa scolarité lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, et ses amis ne parvinrent pas à lui redonner le sourire malgré tous leurs efforts...

Quand arriva le moment fatidique, elle emporta sa malle – allégée par un sortilège – et se mêla à contre coeur à cette cohue bruyante qui s'étendait jusqu'au grand portail de l'école, là où les carrioles les attendaient. Les élèves de dernière année étaient pour la plupart bien moins enthousiastes que les autres qui eux, reviendraient à Poudlard après les vacances d'été.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna et bien d'autres restèrent un moment plantés là, à mi chemin entre le château qui les avait vu grandir et les carrioles qui les emmèneraient vers leur avenir, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Ils contemplaient une dernière fois cette fabuleuse école qui les avait protégé et qu'eux-même avaient défendu corps et âmes contre l'invasion du Mal. Cet édifice enfermait autant de bonheurs que de malheurs, vivre ici était une expérience unique, c'était magique... mais c'était fini pour eux, ils devaient tourner la page.

Le trajet en carriole fut silencieux, comme si les passagers étaient plongés dans le deuil, ce qui était un peu le cas quelque part... Ils arrivèrent dans les derniers au Poudlard Express, et ce fut sans entrain qu'il montèrent à bord avec toutes leurs affaires.


	6. Chatpitre 6

La vie de chat n'était pas si facile que ça finalement, et si Drago pouvait parler, il le confirmerait sans nul doute! Lui qui était désormais bloqué dans le corps de cet animal à fourrure, il savait ce qu'était réellement l'errance et la solitude. Il n'était plus seulement ignoré par ses camarades, il était seul et livré à lui-même, totalement seul.

Il repensa alors à Granger... À vrai dire, la Gryffondor hantait ses pensées depuis cette soirée passée en sa compagnie, il ne cessait de ressasser et il regrettait... Oui, il regrettait amèrement de l'avoir laissé seule dans cette maison miteuse. Quelque chose en lui le faisait culpabiliser d'avoir 'abandonné' cette fille qui lui avait ouvert son coeur et avait pris soin de lui sans rien lui demander en retour. Mais surtout, il regrettait de ne pas être resté dormir avec elle, au creux des draps ou blotti contre elle... Trop préoccupé par sa misérable condition d'animagus à moitié accompli – pour ne pas dire raté – il était resté sur l'énorme fauteuil d'Hagrid et avait attendu qu'elle s'endorme pour se faire la belle par la fenêtre qu'elle avait pensé à ouvrir pour lui. Il avait ressenti le besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air, pour réfléchir... Et lorsqu'il était revenu au petit matin, Granger n'était plus là, elle était déjà repartie et sans doute l'oublierait-elle très vite...

Avec un peu de recul, il se rendit compte que le Drago-humain enfermé dans ce félin, aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, juste une fois... juste pour voir...

Il n'aurait pas su en expliquer la raison, et peut-être n'y avait-il pas vraiment de raison à cela, il savait juste qu'il en avait envie, et qu'il ne cessait d'y penser, même quand il recherchait activement son parrain.

Severus...

Drago avait besoin de son aide pour inverser la métamorphose. Sans lui, il était condamné à rester un animal. Mais il avait eu beau scruter tout le domaine de ses yeux de lynx, il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver sa trace.

Comment le différencier des centaines d'autres corbeaux qui passaient leurs journées à rôder à Poudlard? C'était impossible, ils semblaient tous identiques, et Drago n'avait aucun moyen de lancer un quelconque appel. Il avait essayé d'atteindre les toits pour rejoindre la geôle que squattait Rogue, mais à chaque fois ce fut un échec cuisant. Une fois il avait même failli faire une chute mortelle en tentant d'utiliser un balai pour volerjusqu'aux toits !

Comment allait-il faire à présent? Où pouvait-il aller maintenantqu'il n'était qu'un chat? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas errer indéfiniment dans le parc de Poudlard en espérant qu'un beau jour quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, personne n'était au courant de sa condition, pas même Severus puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu se transformer.

Et puis... qui le chercherait de toute façon? Avait-on seulement remarqué son absence? Non, bien sûr que non... Personne ne s'inquiéterait de ne plus le voir, lui, traître qu'il était... Personne ne voulait de lui, depuis le procès de son père il était devenu un paria, celui qu'on ne devait surtout pas approcher, celui qui portait la honte et le déshonneur sur son visage, et plus concrètement sur son avant-bras...

Le jeune Serpentard commençait à désespérer, surtout qu'il était sensé faire ses valises aujourd'hui pour le grand départ...

Il avait bien sûr eu l'idée de s'adresser directement à l'experte de la métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall. Drago ne la portait pas particulièrement dans son coeur, mais il était certain qu'en habile animagus qu'elle était, elle aurait facilement compris que ce chat blanc était Drago Malefoy et qu'il avait besoin de son aide. Seulement voilà, McGonagall était introuvable... Il avait fait le tour complet du château, s'était rendu plusieurs fois devant les portes closes de la classe de métamorphose à attendre qu'elle passe par là, mais rien. Il avait fait de même devant l'escalier tournant qui menait au bureau de la directrice, attendant que quelqu'un s'y rende ou bien en sorte pour pouvoir s'y faufiler, mais la chance ne semblait pas de son coté aujourd'hui...

Il eut envie de se rendre dans sa salle commune. Avec tout ce passage il aurait été facile d'y entrer, mais l'aurait-on laissé ressortir? Avec le pot qu'il avait, il serait tombé sur un troupeau de gamines qui lui auraient mis le grappin dessus pour lui infliger d'innombrables mamours insupportables jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe.

Non! Tout mais pas ça!

Beurk!

L'idée fut donc rapidement jetée aux oubliettes.

Il avait aussi tout essayé pour faire comprendre à ceux qu'il croisait dans les couloirs, qu'il n'était pas un simple chat, y allant de ses coups de griffes et de ses «miaou» bien sonores, mais ces andouilles croyaient que le chat quémandait à manger... Quelle bande d'abrutis! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, ils ne pigeaient rien à rien! C'était vraiment affligeant... Décidément, le destin ne voulait faire aucune faveur à Drago...

Résigné, il abandonna ses tentatives pour se faire comprendre de ses imbéciles de congénères bipèdes et alla se trouver un petit coin tranquille dans le parc, à l'ombre de préférence.

Il jeta son dévolu sur un arbre idéalement situé. Depuis la grosse branche où il était allongé en position du Sphinx, il avait un large point de vue sur l'entrée principale du château, et il pouvait également surveiller l'ancienne maison du garde-chasse, au cas où...


	7. Chatpitre 7

Bercé par une légère brise aux mille parfums et par les chants d'oiseaux, Drago commençait à se détendre et à réfléchir à son avenir, ou plutôt à son présent. Il y avait tout de même du positif dans ce marécage boueux qu'était devenu sa vie. Maintenant qu'il était un chat, il n'était plus Drago-Malefoy-le-résidu-de-Mangemort, rebut de la société sorcière, d'ailleurs aucune Marque des Ténèbres ne souillait son beau pelage crème. Aux yeux de tous il n'était qu'un simple chat comme les autres, on le regardait comme on regardait n'importe quel autre chat, sans mépris dans le regard, sans haine. Il était incognito et n'avait plus à subir ce boycott général, c'était un énorme poids en moins sur ses épaules, il respirait enfin!

Après mûre réflexion, serait-ce si terrible que ça de rester dans cet état? Après tout, sa condition d'animal était beaucoup moins pesante, et plus facile à vivre que sa condition de sorcier répudié.

Alors, pourquoi pas?

Un brouhaha lointain lui parvint aux oreilles, le tirant de ses réflexions profondes. Il focalisa son attention sur ce qui faisait tant de bruit et vit au loin une longue file d'élèves qui transitaient tous en direction du grand portail.

«Le grand départ...» pensa Drago, une pointe au coeur.

Sans réfléchir, il descendit de l'arbre et se hâta de traverser le parc pour les rejoindre. Lorsqu'il atteignit les abords du chemin, il tomba sur un petit groupe d'élèves qui restaient plantés là, en plein au milieu, à fixer le château comme des imbéciles.

Il reconnut alors ceux qui se tenaient devant lui sans le voir... Cette tignasse orange, c'était forcément Weasmoche... Ces lunettes rondes ridicules, il n'y avait que Potter pour porter ça... et cette chevelure sauvage et parfumée qu'il reconnaîtrait à des kilomètres à la ronde...

«Granger...» pensa-t-il en souriant, du moins il avait l'impression de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Porté par son instinct animal, il suivit le petit groupe qui se remit en marche, restant cependant à distance d'eux pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il attendit qu'ils soient tous montés dans la carriole pour aller sous le véhicule et grimper agilement sur un essieu afin de faire la route avec eux sans se faire voir.

Plusieurs fois la carriole roula sur des nids de poule et les secousses brutales faillirent le faire dégringoler de son perchoir, mais Drago tint bon jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Il attendit le tout dernier moment pour sortir de sa cachette et monter à bord du train en toute discrétion.

oOo

Suite à une énième discussion avec Ron et Harry au sujet de leur projets d'avenir, Hermione ressentit le besoin de s'isoler un moment. Ses meilleurs amis avaient longuement insisté pour qu'elle vienne passer quelques jours avec eux au Terrier avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux pour leur formation d'Auror. Elle ne les reverrait plus pendant plus d'un an et se retrouverait toute seule. Et cela lui serra le coeur au point de ne plus réussir à retenir ses larmes. Alors elle quitta leur compartiment et s'éloigna, à la recherche d'une autre cabine vide où elle pourrait se laisser aller et pleurer sans retenue.

À peine eut-elle posé ses fesses sur la banquette qu'un flot de larmes dévala instantanément ses joues.

\- Miou?

Hermione hoqueta en se tournant vivement. Elle qui se croyait seule, elle fut surprise de voir qui se cachait sur la bagagère au dessus de sa tête.

Elle qui se croyait seule, elle fut surprise de voir qui se cachait sur la bagagère au dessus de sa tête. Et quelle surprise! C'était lui, le chat blanc... celui qui – par sa simple présence – avait apaisé sa mélancolie, et qu'elle avait cru ne plus jamais revoir.

Après un instant de stupeur, Hermione parvint à se ressaisir et essuya son visage avec son mouchoir.

\- How, c'est toi, dit-elle d'une voix éraillée, affichant un sourire mélancolique. Mais que fais-tu ici, demanda-t-elle, n'attendant évidemment aucune réponse de la part de l'animal. Je suis contente de te voir, tu sais.

\- Miaw?

Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur la banquette et observa le chat quelques instants.

\- Approche, murmura-t-elle en tapotant doucement ses genoux. Je suis sûre que tu ne refuserais pas quelques grattouilles... dit-elle avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle comprit que le chat n'avait aucunement l'intention de descendre de sa bagagère.

\- Bien, fais comme tu veux... marmonna-t-elle en haussant les épaules, quelque peu déçue.

Elle allongea ses jambes sur la banquette et soupira en fermant les yeux en s'adossant contre la fenêtre. Peut-être qu'il aurait moins peur de l'approcher s'il la croyait endormie?

oOo

Hermione se sentit bousculée, on était en train de la secouer comme un prunier en lui braillant dans les oreilles, ce qui la fit grimacer et grogner.

\- Mione, réveille-toi! On arrive à la gare, résonna la voix de Ron. Ah bah enfin, tu ouvres les yeux! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toute seule? T'aurais pu nous prévenir, on s'est inquiété!

\- Je me suis endormie... grogna la jeune femme, se fustigeant intérieurement de s'être laissée sombrer et d'avoir roupillé durant tout le voyage.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on voit, répliqua Harry d'un rire moqueur. Et depuis quand as-tu un chat, demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire attendri.

\- Un chat? répéta la jeune femme qui, encore un peu dans les vapes, n'avait pas tout à fait les yeux en face des trous.

\- Bah oui, c'est bien un chat ça?! fit-il en pointant l'index vers elle, ou plus précisément vers son ventre.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et rencontra ceux du félin. Il était là, blotti contre elle, pelotonné dans le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre le dossier de la banquette et le corps d'Hermione, sa petite tête blanche et duveteuse reposant paresseusement sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

Mais il se redressa tel un ressort quand Harry voulut le caresser. Les oreilles en arrière et le pelage hérissé, il était évident que le chat était sur la défensive et ne comptait pas se laisser tripoter, alors le Gryffondor n'insista pas.

\- Oula, il n'a pas l'air commode, grimaça Harry en reculant d'un pas. Il est à toi, demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

\- Non, il n'est pas à moi. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il n'appartient à personne, répondit-elle en se redressant tandis que l'animal se réfugia de nouveau dans la bagagère.

\- De toute évidence, il a un truc avec toi. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien Hermione... constata le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

\- Et tu comptes garder cette bestiole, demanda alors Ron qui craignait que son amie ne s'attache trop à cet animal elle qu'elle soit inconsolable le jour où cette petite bête déciderait de se faire la malle.

\- Le garder? Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'adopter, si c'est ta question. Mais si ce p'tit Minet veut me suivre, je... ça ne me dérangerait pas, déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Et ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd! Le chat resta perché dans sa bagagère jusqu'à ce que le train s'immobilise. Ils étaient arrivés à King's Cross...


	8. Chatpitre 8

Lorsque le trio quitta le compartiment et descendit sur le quai 9 avec tout leurs bagages, le chat les suivit nonchalamment, restant toujours deux ou trois mètres derrière eux. Sur le parking de la gare, les trois amis discutèrent quelques minutes puis ils se séparèrent, les deux garçons dirent au revoir à Hermione, puis elle alla s'asseoir sur le banc de l'abribus.

Elle savait que le chat n'était pas loin, mais elle craignait qu'il prenne la fuite à l'arrivée du bus.

\- Les animaux ne sont pas autorisés dans les transports en commun moldus... Mais si tu te cache là-dedans, personne n'en saura rien, dit-elle en ouvrant sa valise de vêtements.

Elle sortit discrètement sa baguette et jeta un sortilège de ratatinage sur ses affaires afin de faire de la place pour le chat.

\- C'est toi qui vois mon Minet, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais il faut te décider maintenant car il va bientôt y avoir plein de gens ici... Et si ça peut te rassurer, le trajet ne durera qu'une dizaine de minutes.

Le chat semblait indécis, mais lorsqu'une horde de moldus sortit de la gare et se dirigea droit vers l'abribus, il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture de la valise. Hermione la referma, prenant soin de laisser une toute petite ouverture.

Arrivée à son arrêt, elle descendit du bus et un charmant jeune homme l'aida à extirper sa malle de la soute. Elle le remercia timidement et il répondit par un sourire enjôleur en lui tendant un petit papier, puis il remonta dans le bus en lui envoyant un petit clin d'oeil. Un large sourire s'imprima sur le visage d'Hermione lorsqu'elle lut le petit message du bel inconnu, et de jolies rougeurs agrémentèrent son teint. Elle fourra le papier dans sa poche en secouant la tête, prit ses affaire et entra dans une minuscule auberge toute miteuse, du moins, c'était ainsi que les moldus percevaient l'établissement de Tom, quand toute fois ils remarquaient la porte. Cette auberge ne payait pas de mine, même à l'intérieur (surtout à l'intérieur!), mais c'était le seul endroit qu'elle pouvait se payer pour le moment. Et puis elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois et savait qu'elle y serait en sécurité.

Sitôt entrée dans la salle à manger, elle ouvrit sa valise et délivra le chat blanc qui en sortit comme une flèche.

\- Tu devrais aller en cuisine, suggéra-t-elle en pointant son doigt en direction d'une porte battante. Le commis à toujours des petites choses en réserve pour les animaux des voyageurs. Moi je vais voir Tom pour réserver une chambre...

L'aubergiste bossu reconnut tout de suite Hermione et était visiblement ravi de la revoir, il lui attribua donc la chambre la plus propre – la propreté étant un concept plutôt relatif au Chaudron Baveur – et parce qu'il appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme, il lui offrit tous ses futurs repas. La générosité de Tom la mit légèrement mal à l'aise mais lui fit vraiment plaisir.

Après le dîner, Hermione ruminait toute seule dans sa chambre, elle était inquiète pour ce chat qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis leur arrivée à l'auberge. Ce n'était pas SON chat, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se faire du souci pour lui.

Où était-il? Préférait-il la compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre, ou bien était-il simplement partivadrouiller comme faisaient tous les chats ?

Elle se posait des tas de questions sur cet animal, et ceci n'était pas normal. Quelqu'un de sensé ne serait pas obnubilé à ce point par un simple chat errant. Alors d'où venait cette étrange impression de sécuritéqu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il était là? Et pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'il comprenait absolument tout? Et lorsqu'ils patientaient à l'abribus, il regardait intensément le tableau d'affichage et elle aurait juré qu'il était en train d'analyser le plan de la ville. Elle s'était ressaisie en se disant que c'était impossible, mais après mûre réflexion, était-ce vraiment si insensé que cela? Il pourrait s'agir d'un chat particulier, doué d'une intelligence semblable à celle des humains?

Elle passa alors en revue tous les animaux extraordinaires et fantastiques qu'elle avait pu étudier – et même rencontrer – depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans le monde sorcier. Et faire la rencontre d'un chat un peu différent des autres ne lui paraissait plus si bizarre que ça finalement.

Elle commençait à peine à s'endormir quand un petit bruit lui fit ouvrir les yeux... Elle se leva et fit le tour de la chambre pour en trouver la provenance...

Elle réalisa que le bruit venait du couloir, alors elle ouvrit la porte et vit alors ce chat blanc assis sur le seuil, il leva les yeux et miaula doucement.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu m'avais laissée, grimaça-t-elle.

Mais sa moue fut aussitôt remplacée par une sourire lumineux, elle était tellement soulagée et heureuse qu'il soit revenu!

\- Viens-là mon Minet, dit-elle en l'attrapant dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué tu sais, lui murmura-t-elle en le serrant délicatement contre elle.

Elle referma la porte et alla s'asseoir au milieu de son grand lit, le chat toujours jalousement emprisonné dans ses bras. Elle réalisa alors qu'il ne s'était pas débattu, il n'avait même pas eu de mouvement de recul quand elle s'était penchée sur lui pour le saisir.

Elle s'allongea sous les draps en enlaçant toujours cette boule de poils, s'abstenant néanmoins de couvrir sa petite tête pelucheuse de bisous, se disant qu'il n'apprécierait certainement pas.

\- Je sais bien que j'ai dit à Ron que je ne comptais pas t'adopter mais... pour être honnête, je... je préfère quand tu es là... avec moi, dit-elle tout bas.

Drago avait l'impression de rêver. Un rêve vraiment très bizarre, d'ailleurs! Granger qui s'attachait à lui, qui le câlinait et lui faisait des papouilles en lui confiant ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle lui ouvrait son coeur comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde... C'en serait presque comique si ce n'était pas aussi déstabilisant!

À vrai dire, il était un peu déboussolé depuis que la Gryffondor l'avait soulevé de terre sans prévenir, et porté dans ses bras, contre sa poitrine... Non seulement il avait senti les battements du coeur de la jeune femme résonner dans son petit corps de félin, mais en plus il pouvait les entendre comme si l'on jouait du tam-tam dans la pièce voisine.

Il s'était alors demandé s'il était normal que le coeur de Granger batte aussi fort, puis il se rappela que c'était tout simplement dû à son ouïe de chat. Mais rapidement il fut incapable de réfléchir à quoique ce soit... Elle le tenait si fermement contre elle que toute pensée avait quitté son esprit pour laisser place à un profond bien-être... Il avait naturellement calé sa petite tête dans le cou parfumé d'Hermione, enfouissant son museau sous cette masse de cheveux qui lui serait désormais impossible de dénigrer tellement il s'y sentait bien.

Et voilà qu'à présent il était dans le lit de Granger, vautré sur l'oreiller juste à coté du sien. Elle lui parlait d'une voix douce et tranquille, tout en caressant sa douce fourrure... Sa main délicate se posait avec légèreté sur sa tête puis glissait lentement sur son corps, c'était si agréable!

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ces mêmes caresses sur son corps d'humain. Ce serait alors un tout autre délice... Mais jamais une fille comme Granger ne ferait ce genre de choses avec un type comme lui, il le savait bien. Il n'oubliait pas quel pestiféré il était devenu depuis la guerre. Et même sans cette foutue guerre, elle n'aurait jamais eu de tels gestes pour lui. Ce qui lui donna une raison supplémentaire pour profiter de l'instant présent et savourer les attentions de la Gryffondor avant qu'elle ne le rejette. Car tôt ou tard, il le savait, Granger apprendrait la vérité sur lui, et alors c'en serait fini des sourires et des caresses. Définitivement terminé...

oOo

Un bruit régulier et agréablement familier réveilla Hermione. Elle ouvrit les yeux et pouffa de rire en découvrant le chat étendu à plat ventre sur elle. Ses pattes pendaient sur les flancs de la jeune femme, et sa petite tête blanche reposait sur le haut de son sternum, là où les clavicules se rejoignent. Il ronronnait légèrement et Hermione percevait le souffle du chat sur sa gorge. Mais le soubresaut provoqué par son petit rire venait de réveiller l'animal qui entrouvrit ses lourdes paupières.

\- Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, dit-elle en souriant. Tu as bien dormi on dirait, dit-elle d'une voix mal réveillée en lui grattouillant doucement autour des oreilles. Moi en tout cas, ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas si bien dormi. Ce doit être grâce à toi, enfin je suppose... murmura-t-elle avant de lui faire un petit bisou sur le haut du crâne.

Hermione poussa doucement le matou encore affalé sur elle, puis elle étira ses jambes et ses bras. Elle se leva, prit quelques affaires dans son sac et fila dans la petite salle d'eau adjacente.

Drago s'étira à son tour, jouant des griffes sur le matelas encore tout chaud. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger, il se sentait trop bien dans ce lit, mais sans Granger, la sieste avait perdu de son intérêt.

Il avait peine à réaliser qu'il avait passé la nuit avec elle, dans son lit. Non, il avait passé la nuit SUR elle, étalé sur son corps, épousant les courbes de sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'endormir malgré tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, bercé par les soulèvements réguliers de cette poitrine. Elle respirait tranquillement et son coeur résonnait comme le tic-tac d'une horloge. Des mots inintelligibles brisaient parfois le silence de la chambre, puis elle remuait un peu, chassant le chat sans s'en rendre compte. Mais à chaque fois Drago revenait se blottir contre elle, profitant de cette douce chaleur qui émanait d'elle.

À présent qu'il était bien réveillé, il ressentait le besoin de bouger, de sortir, de vadrouiller. Il ne put s'empêcher de griffer les montants en bois sculpté du lit à baldaquin, c'était plus fort que lui. Il entendit alors le bruit de la douche. Il tourna la tête vers la salle d'eau et constata que la porte n'était pas complètement fermée. Drago eut soudain l'irrésistible envie d'aller y jeter un oeil...


	9. Chatpitre 9

Drago entendit alors le bruit de la douche. Il tourna la tête vers la salle d'eau et constata que la porte n'était pas complètement fermée, et il eut soudain l'irrésistible envie d'aller y jeter un oeil...

Il entra à pas de velours dans la petite pièce déjà remplie de buée, mais fut déçu de ne voir que ce rideau de douche tout moche. Il retourna donc s'allonger sur le lit pour patienter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione revint dans la chambre encore plongée dans l'obscurité, la luminosité matinale ne s'infiltrant qu'à travers les interstices des volets. Elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'une serviette enroulée autour de sa poitrine. Elle enfila une culotte par dessous puis se délesta de la serviette pour pouvoir mettre son soutien-gorge. Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses pupilles rondes et dilatées ne manquèrent pas une miette du spectacle. Il y avait finalement quelques avantages à être un chat, et la vision nocturne en était un de taille. Dommage pour lui, la Gryffondor lui tournait le dos, mais il y avait tout de même de jolies choses à voir de là où il était, d'autant qu'elle resta en sous-vêtements pour s'occuper de ses cheveux. Pour les sécher et les dompter avec sa brosse, cela lui demanda un certain temps et Drago-chat ne décrocha pas un seul instant son regard de ce corps qui lui faisait regretter sa condition d'animal. S'il avait son corps d'humain, il n'aurait pas résisté à cette attraction qu'il ressentait, comme un élastique tendu entre Granger et lui, l'attirant irrémédiablement vers elle... Mais il n'était qu'un chat, et c'était la chose la plus frustrante qu'il n'eut jamais ressenti jusqu'à maintenant! Heureusement pour lui, son coté félin se satisfaisait très bien de quelques caresses anodines, cela suffisait à le calmer et lui procurer du bien-être.

Après une lutte acharnée avec sa tignasse, Hermione eut enfin le dessus et parvint à en faire une jolie tresse sur le coté. Elle s'habilla, rangea ses affaires et partit déjeuner dans la salle à manger, le chat dans ses bras.

oOo

\- Tout va bien se passer... Tu vas te détendre, passer un bon week-end, et surtout... tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer...

Hermione se tenait sur le seuil de l'entrée du Terrier, se parlant à elle-même pour se donner du courage. Sachant qu'elle voyait ses amis pour la dernière fois avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent pour leur formation d'Auror qui durerait plus d'un an, et qu'elle devrait attendre des mois et des mois avant de pouvoir enfin les revoir, elle était déjà à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

\- Respire Hermione... respire... Tout va bien se passer, tu ne vas pas pleurer...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Elle entendit des pas se précipiter juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre précipitamment.

\- Bonjour Gin-

\- Hermione! s'écria Ginny qui se jeta sur elle pour l'étreindre. Oh qu'il est mignon ce chat, s'exclama-t-elle en caressant la tête du chat blanc blotti dans les bras de la jeune femme. C'est ton nouveau compagnon? Comment s'appelle-t-il?

\- Disons que c'est plutôt lui qui m'a adopté, sourit Hermione. Et je ne lui ai pas donné de nom pour l'inst-

\- Mione, la coupa une voix familière provenant du jardin, derrière elle. Je suis tellement content que tu sois là! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas... murmura-t-il en enlaçant la jeune femme après s'être collé dans son dos.

\- Ron... soupira-t-elle, soudain apaisée de se sentir entourée des bras forts de son ami. Tu es tout sale, rit-elle en se dégageant doucement.

\- Ouai.. c'est M'man qui a insisté pour que je dégnome le jardin aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il.

Il lui fit une grosse bise sur la joue, sur le regard venimeux du chat, puis il lui fit signe d'entrer. À peine eut-elle mis les pieds dans la cuisine qu'on lui sauta à nouveau dessus.

\- Hermione! Comment vas-tu ma chérie, demanda Molly Weasley en la serrant dans ses bras. Et dire qu'hier encore tu étais une petite fille adorable, et regarde-toi maintenant, quelle magnifique jeune femme tu es devenue, dit-elle en lui frictionnant la joue avec son pouce, les yeux pétillants. Comme je suis contente que tu sois venue! Tu es ici chez toi ma chérie, tu le sais n'est-ce pas?!

\- Oui Madame Weasley, je le sais, et je ne sais comment vous remercier-

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu fais partie de la famille ma chérie! Et cesse donc de m'appeler 'Madame', pour toi c'est 'Molly', dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Et moi 'Arthur', ajouta Monsieur Weasley lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine pour saluer leur invitée.

Hermione discuta un moment avec Ron, Ginny et leurs parents dans cette pièce où régnait ce joyeux désordre qu'elle aimait tant. Molly avait servait des boissons fraîches à tout le monde, ainsi qu'un bol d'eau pour le chat, ce que Drago apprécia grandement.

\- George n'est pas là? demanda Hermione lorsque son Minet revint sur ses genoux après s'être désaltéré.

\- Il bricolait avec moi tout à l'heure, lui répondit Arthur. Puis il est parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre...

\- How... opina tristement Hermione, comprenant que le jeune homme vivait très mal l'absence de son jumeau. Vous pensez que je peux aller le voir?

\- En général il ne répond pas quand on frappe à sa porte, lui expliqua Ginny.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne? proposa Ron.

\- C'est gentil Ron mais... ça va aller, lui sourit-elle. En revanche, je veux bien que tu le gardes avec toi en attendant, lui dit-elle en lui fourrant le chat dans les bras.

Elle sourit en entendant son ami grommeler, elle se disait que Ron en profiterait pour se débarrasser de la boule de poils dès qu'elle aurait le dos tourné. Et effectivement, à peine eut-elle quitté la cuisine qu'il lâcha le chat qui se débattait dans ses bras.

Drago avait d'abord cru à un mauvais rêve... D'abord il s'était retrouvé au beau milieu des Weasley, pris au piège dans ce nid de rouquinshorripilants! Puis il s'était un peu calmé lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il serait bien traité par ces hôtes quelque peu agités et bruyants, il commençait même à apprécier la mère de famille. Et il devait aussi admettre que la Weaslette était plutôt sympa, et moins agaçante qu'il ne le croyait. En revanche, il ne pouvait toujours pas piffer la belette! Ce grand niais ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, alors se retrouver dans ses bras c'était... insupportable!

Dès qu'il eut réussi à s'en extirper, il s'échappa de la cuisine au grand galop, à la recherche de sa 'maîtresse'. Il la retrouva à l'étage, immobile devant une porte close. Il décida de rester à l'écart et d'observer la suite à distance...

Toc. Toc. Toc.

\- George... C'est moi, Hermione... Tu veux bien m'ouvrir? J'aimerais te saluer... S'il-te-plaît George...

Déçue de ne recevoir aucune réponse, elle baissa la tête et fit demi-tour, mais soudain un bruit de porte la fit sursauter et la seconde d'après on l'enlaça vigoureusement.

\- Oh George! Couina-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Puis ce fut elle qui le serra fort dans ses bras, ce qui fut très désagréable à regarder pour Drago, qui pourtant ne parvint pas à décrocher le regard de ce grand rouquin qui se collait à Granger, SA Granger!

\- Viens, murmura George en attrapant la main d'Hermione pour l'attirer dans sa chambre.

oOo

Après une éternité à faire les cent pas dans le couloir, à attendre que Granger réapparaisse,elle sortit enfin de cette maudite chambre.

\- Ah te voilà, lui dit-elle en s'accroupissant pour le câliner.

\- Miiiou

\- Je vois que tu es venu avec ton p'tit ami, fit George qui s'appuya contre le mur en croisant les bras, arborant un léger rictus.

\- George, je te présente mon Minet, dit-elle en ramassant le chat, le montrant fièrement à son ami.

\- Ton 'Minet'? C'est le nom que tu lui as choisi ça? rit-il, un brin moqueur.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un nom, répliqua Hermione en haussant les épaules, néanmoins ravie d'entendre le rire de George. Il est beau, tu ne trouves pas?!

\- C'est vrai qu'il est assez mignon, acquiesça-t-il en lui grattouillant brièvement le dessus de la tête. Je parie que Ron le déteste, non?

\- Je crois qu'il a un sérieux problème avec les chats, rit-elle.

\- Je crois surtout qu'il a un problème avec les animaux que tu câlines, répliqua George sur le ton de la confidence. Il est jaloux, c'est aussi simple que ça.

\- How... Ceci explique cela... opina-t-elle, songeuse. Et bien c'est dommage pour lui, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en débarrasser, certifia Hermione en serrant davantage le chat contre elle.

Drago se retrouva presque sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor. Il eut ainsi tout le loisir de humer sa nuque, ce qui le déconnecta quelque peu de la conversation.

Il passa le reste de la journée dans les bras d'Hermione, ou sur ses genoux, au grand désarroi de Ron qui était persuadé que son amie aurait été plus disponible pour lui s'il n'y avait pas eu ce maudit matou.

Drago fut toutefois séparé de la jeune femme le temps du dîner, et il profita de ce moment pour aller assouvir ses besoins naturels dehors. Ron y vit-là une belle occasion de se rapprocher d'Hermione et il ne perdit pas une minute...


	10. Chatpitre 10 (mis à jour)

**Hey ! Désolée pour cette longue absence... J'étais revenue pour vous publier le onzième chapitre, mais je me suis rendue compte avec horreur que celui-ci n'était pas complet, il manquait une bonne partie à la fin... Je sais pas s'il y a eu une nouille dans le potage ou si c'est moi qui ai merdé en collant mon texte... Enfin bref, je rectifie, en espérant que tous les lecteurs/lecteuses de _Félin pour l'autre_ verront ce petit message et iront lire la partie qui manquait avant d'attaquer le Chapitre 11... Encore toutes mes excuses, et bonne lecture ! **

* **Chatpitre 10** *

Une fois le chat dehors, Ron y vit une belle occasion de se rapprocher d'Hermione et il ne perdit pas une minute. Il échangea sa place avec Ginny – non sans la faire râler un peu – et l'invitée se retrouva alors entre Ron (à sa droite), et George (à sa gauche).

\- Pourquoi as-tu chassé Ginny, on était en pleine conversation je te signale, protesta Hermione, à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention des parents Weasley.

\- J'avais juste envie d'être près de toi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est un crime?

\- Tu aurais au moins pu être un peu plus aimable avec ta soeur, le surina-t-elle, malgré tout amusée par la moue capricieuse de son ami.

\- Hermione... souffla-t-il en se penchant à son oreille. Puisque Harry n'arrive que demain, tu... tu ne voudrais pas... dormir avec moi ce soir? osa-t-il lui demander en posant discrètement sa main sur le genou de la jeune femme, sous la table.

Le geste n'échappa guère au regard de George, assis à seulement quelques centimètres d'Hermione. De là où il était, il lui suffisait de se redresser légèrement pour avoir une vue plongeante sur la jeune femme. Il serra les dents lorsqu'il aperçut la main de Ron remonter le long de la cuisse de sa voisine de table.

Pourquoi cela l'agaçait-il tant?

Il savait pourtant que Ron était amoureux d'elle, et que cela ne datait pas d'hier. Il n'y avait donc rien d'aberrant à ce que son petit frère se lance enfin et tente sa chance avec elle.

Alors pour quelle raison George avait-il soudain envie de repousser son jeune frère?

Était-ce de la jalousie?

Il n'avait pourtant aucune raison de ressentir cela, si?

Il vit alors Hermione susurrer à l'oreille de Ron et il n'entendit donc rien de sa réponse. Il ne pouvait pas se fier à leurs visages pour se faire une idée de ce qu'elle lui avait dit car ils affichaient tous deux la même expression pincée: souriants, mais pas trop.

\- Je suis fatigué, je monte me coucher, marmonna George en quittant subitement la table.

Toute la tablée pensa qu'il allait se réfugier dans sa chambre pour pleurer son jumeau loin des regards, comme il le faisait souvent, et il y avait de ça, mais la principale raison était qu'il ne voulait pas montrer son état d'énervement envers Ron, état qui n'avait aucune raison d'être à priori...

oOo

Lorsque Drago regagna le Terrier des Weasley, entrant par la chatière – qui étrangement était placée sur le volet en bois d'une fenêtre – il fut à la fois déçu et soulagé de voir une cuisine vide. La table avait été débarrassée, les lumières étaient éteintes et la seule source lumineuse provenait de la cheminée du salon. Il remercia la mère Weasley – dont il ne se rappelait plus le prénom – quant il trouva près de son bol d'eau, une écuelle remplie de ces bonnes choses qu'elle avait servi au dîner.

Affamé, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour engloutir tous les petits morceaux de poulet qui baignaient dans une sauce onctueuse qu'il lapa jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Il fallait bien l'admettre: la mère Weasley savait cuisiner, et bon sang que c'était bon!

Après ce repas copieux et on ne peut plus calme, Drago profita que le rez-de-chaussée soit désert pour faire un petit tour du propriétaire. Mais rapidement il ressentit comme un manque, ce même manque qui l'avait poussé à fouiller toute l'auberge du Chaudron Baveur la nuit d'avant.

«Granger...»pensa-t-il en regardant l'escalier, penchant sa petite tête de chat sur le coté.

Alors il gravit les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage, suivant la trace olfactive de sa sorcière, puis il s'arrêta devant une porte close.

Comment allait-il entrer?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage au problème car une autre porte s'ouvrit tout doucement au bout du couloir. Il reconnut sans peine Weasmoche qui sortait de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

«Tiens, v'là l'idiot du village... Je suppose que le dîner ne lui a pas suffit et qu'il descend se goinfrer...»

Le chat recula et se cacha sous un meuble le temps que le rouquin traverse le couloir, sauf que cet imbécile s'immobilisa devant une porte et y entra sans s'annoncer, comme un voleur!

«Hé mais... Hey! Mais c'est la chambre de Granger ça! Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ce couillon?! Bon... essaie de voir le bon coté des choses Drac'... ce débile va très certainement faire quelque chose de stupide – pour changer – ce qui te permettra peut-être de rejoindre Granger...»

Ni une ni deux, Drago se faufila rapidement entre les chaussons ridicules du rouquin, avec toute l'agilité que lui conférait son statut de félin, pour s'introduire en douce dans cette chambre. C'était probablement sa seule chance de pouvoir y entrer avant l'aube.

Aussitôt il repéra une cachette sous le fauteuil en osier recouvert des vêtements d'Hermione. De là il avait une vue sur l'ensemble de la chambre, il put ainsi voir la jeune femme dans le lit, à moitié couverte d'un drap, un pied dépassant du matelas.

Elle semblait dormir profondément, et à en juger par le rythme calme de son coeur – qu'il percevait grâce à ses supers sens de chat, il était certain qu'elle dormait vraiment.

«Cette ouïe fine est une des choses que je regretterai le plus quand j'aurais retrouvé forme humaine, si toute fois j'y parviens un jour... Hm non, en fait, ce n'est pas ça que je regretterais le plus...» pensa-t-il en contemplant la jeune femme endormie.

Il reporta son attention sur le freluquet roux qui s'approchait du lit à pas de loup.

«Que vient faire cette andouille dans la chambre de Granger ? Et en pleine nuit, qui plus est! Il ne va quand même la réveiller, si? »

\- Mione... Tu dors... demanda Ron dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

«Non non, elle joue au Quidditch, abruti ! Mais évidemment qu'elle dort, tête de noeud!»

Mais au lieu de repartir dans sa chambre à lui, comme l'espérait Drago, il s'agenouilla près du lit et regarda la belle endormie en se pourléchant les lèvres comme si elle était une sorte de cookie géant. Puis il posa une main fébrile sur le flanc de la jeune femme et la fit glisser lentement sur ses courbes, emportant le draps jusqu'aux pieds de la jeune femme.

Sa main fit ensuite le même trajet en sens inverse, caressant la jambe nue d'Hermione, puis longeant sa hanche par dessus son short et...

« Wow! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, là?! Pourquoi il la touche?! Comment cet infâme cloporte ose-t-il tripoter Granger ?!SA GRANGER!!! »

C'en était trop pour Drago. C'était selon lui un comportement intolérable et parfaitement indigne d'un homme! Le chat sortit alors de sa cachette en grondant et feulant d'un air menaçant, les oreilles en arrière et le poil hérissé comme un oursin. Ses griffes le titillaient étrangement, et l'envie de planter ses petites canines acérées dans le mollet de cette putride belette se faisait de plus en plus forte. Il voulait lui trouer la peau, le lacérer, le déchiqueter et le manger!

«Ah non, pas le manger! Euuurk!»

Non, l'amocher suffirait amplement à satisfaire Drago...

Ron vit alors le chat mécontent avancer droit sur lui – cette maudite bestiole qui faisait barrage entre lui et celle qu'il aimait – et il souffla d'agacement.

N'ayant pas vu l'animal se faufiler par la porte en même temps que lui, il pensait certainement que le greffier était déjà dans cette chambre depuis un moment.

Drago avançait encore tel un chasseur impitoyable, cherchant à intimider sa proie. Il allait lui faire la misère, il était déterminé!

Sauf qu'il oubliait un tout petit minuscule détail...

\- Toi, le sac à puces, tu ne vas pas m'emmerder longtemps, vociféra Ron en attrapant quelque chose derrière son dos.

Et oui... Ron n'aimait pas les chats – du moins ceux qui se mettaient en travers de sa route – et il avait en sa possession... une baguette, bien sûr!

«Oups! On dirait que ce nigaud a eu la jugeote de prendre sa baguette...»

\- 'Petrificus totalus', murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette magique en direction du chat vindicatif.

Celui-ci s'immobilisa instantanément et tomba sur le coté, raide comme un bout de bois. Son corps était pétrifié mais Drago était toujours conscient, et ses yeux étaient encore opérationnels...

«Ah bah bravo, bien joué Drac'! Décidément, t'en loupes pas une ces derniers temps!»

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu venir hein?! ricana le jeune homme. Je n'étais pas sûr que ça fonctionne sur un animal, mais apparemment oui... C'est bon à savoir, sourit-il

«Ha ha... C'est ça, marre-toi Ducon!Pff... j'y crois pas... évincé par Weasmoche, quelle honte! Par Salazar, je suis mortifié...»

Fier de son coup, Ron afficha un petit sourire ravi, qui s'élargit lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur la jeune femme légèrement vêtue étendue devant lui, à sa merci. Il jeta quelques sortilèges en direction de la porte afin d'assurer sa tranquillité, puis il reprit où il en était de son exploration et caressa de nouveau les jambes d'Hermione.

«Non mais j'hallucine! Je le savais dégénéré, mais apparemment c'est aussi un sale petit pervers...»

Hermione remua en grognant et se tourna finalement vers le mur, toujours ancrée dans son sommeil. Ron fit alors le tour du lit, passa devant le chat inerte sans le calculer, et vint s'allonger derrière la jeune femme.

«Non mais vas-y, faut pas te gêner! T'as qu'à la sauter pendant qu'elle dort aussi!»

Ron se collait à son corps et se frottait langoureusement à elle en la caressant partout, passant ses mains avides sur ses courbes tout en parsemant des petits baisers sur son épaule et dans son cou.

Drago lui, assistait à toute la scène, impuissant. Il avait beau essayer de se débattre, son corps de chat était piégé, emprisonné par le sortilège. Il voulait vraiment intervenir et protéger SA Granger des mains baladeuses de ce parasite, mais rien à faire... Malgré toute sa volonté, il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. À l'extérieur il était figé comme une statue, mais à l'intérieur son sang bouillonnait, il fulminait!

«Espèce de... de... d'encufoiré! Si j'avais eu ma baguette moi aussi, tu peux être sûr que je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à te balancer un impardonnable, sale vermine!»

Mais Drago était condamné à regarder, sans aucune possibilité d'agir.

\- Mione... réveille-toi, s'il-te-plaît... murmura Ron en se saisissant doucement d'un sein en passant sous le vêtement.

\- Hmmm... grommela-t-elle. Ron? Mais qu'est-ce que-

\- Chhht... la coupa-t-il en l'embrassant avec nonchalance. S'il-te-plaît, Mione... J'ai tellement envie de toi... la supplia-t-il en fourrant insidieusement sa main dans le short de la jeune femme.

Hermione poussa un soupir d'exaltation à l'instant où les doigts de Ron entrèrent en contact avec la peau sensible de son entre-jambes.

«Merlin, dites-moi que je rêve... Elle aime vraiment ça? Bon sang, achevez-moi... »

\- Ron... ronronna-t-elle en se tortillant sous les caresses de son ami. On ne devrait pas... marmonna-t-elle sans conviction, la bouche encore pâteuse.

\- Chhhht... Laisse-toi aller... susurra-t-il à son oreille avant de se délecter de son cou avec appétit.

Drago ne se fit pas d'illusion quant à ce qui se passa ensuite juste en face de lui. De là où il se trouvait – au ras du plancher – il ne pouvait percevoir que les mouvements de bassin du rouquin, mais les gémissements et les râles de plaisirs des deux Gryffondor ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

oOo

\- Je crois qu'on aurait pas dû faire ça Ronald, dit Hermione à voix basse, quelques minutes après avoir couiné de plaisir sous les assauts passionnés du roux qui dut la bâillonner avec sa main pour ne pas qu'elle réveille toute la maisonnée.

\- Tu regrettes, demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude résonnant clairement dans sa voix.

«Elle vient de forniquer avec un gros blaireau, évidemment qu'elle regrette! Alors fais-toi une raison et retourne donc pleurnicher dans les jupons de ta pauvre mère, vil clampin!»

\- Sois réaliste Ronald... Tu vas partir pour plus d'un an, ça ne rimait à rien de franchir cette étape maintenant, à quelques jours de ton départ... expliqua-t-elle.

Ron eut l'impression de se prendre une méga gifle, malgré la douceur que la jeune femme avait mis dans sa voix.

«Ouch... Un point pour Granger. Ça va Weasmoche, pas trop les boules?» se moqua le Serpentard, intérieurement bien sûr.

\- Mione... Je t'aime, lui dit-il, les yeux dégoulinants d'amour. Est-ce que... tu m'aimes?

\- Ce n'est pas si simple-

\- Bien sûr que si ça l'est! C'est toi qui complique toujours tout, dit-il d'une voix plus rude en se redressant sur son coude. Alors, as-tu des sentiments pour moi, oui ou non, lui demanda-t-il abruptement.

\- Je... Je t'aime beaucoup... bredouilla-t-elle piteusement.

\- 'Tu m'aimes beaucoup'... répéta-t-il dans un rire sans joie.

«Ouuuh le beau râteau! Deux points pour Granger.»

Ron se leva du lit, entièrement nu, et scruta le sol dans l'obscurité, à la recherche de son pantalon de pyjama dont il s'était expressément débarrassé un peu plus tôt en le jetant à la hâte.

«Aaargh, vision d'horreur! Bon sang Weasley, mais cache-moi cette chose que je ne saurais voir! Un peu de pudeur, merde!»

\- Ron... je-

\- Te bile pas, va... J'ai compris... grogna-t-il en fouillant le linge amoncelé sur le fauteuil en osier.

Il n'y trouva pas son pantalon mais quelque chose venait de tomber sur le plancher. Il le prit et vint se placer à la fenêtre, profitant du clair de lune pour éclairer sa trouvaille: un morceau de papier blanc tout froissé.

\- "J'espère revoir un jour ce regard enchanteur qu'est le tien..." lut Ron à haute voix. Et c'est signé "Joey"... Apparemment tu croules sous les prétendants... fit-il, le ton plein d'amertume en agitant le papier d'un air blessé, comme s'il venait de percer à jour les plus noirs secrets d'Hermione.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ron... C'est juste un gars qui m'a gentiment aidé à descendre mes affaires du bus, soupira-t-elle, sentant poindre une crise de jalousie.

« Troisième point pour Granger, et c'est une victoire par K.O. ! Attendez... Hein?! Quel gars? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous bave le rouquemoute?!» s'alarma Drago, intérieurement bien sûr. «Oh et puis ce cul tout nu dans mon champ de vision... c'est tellement... Je crois que je vais gerber...»

\- 'Juste un gars', répéta Ron en opinant, l'air peu convaincu. Tu te l'es tapé?

\- Quoi?! Non! Certainement pas, non! Mais enfin, pour qui tu me prends Ronald, s'énerva-t-elle.

Le rouquin soupira et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit en se prenant la tête entre ses mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux.

Si Drago n'avait pas été pétrifié, il aurait instantanément rendu son dîner à la vue de ce qu'il voyait pendre entre les jambes du Gryffondor, pile-poil devant lui. Il ne put que constater que la belette était sacrément bien équipé, mais ce con n'était pas obligé de lui exposer son gros outillage sous le museau, merci bien!

«Je sais que je ne suis qu'un chat mais il y a quand même des limites! Je vis un véritable enfer... C'est un cauchemar... Un foutu cauchemar!» pensa Drago en clignant des yeux, essayant désespérément de faire disparaître cette image des plus dérangeantes de son esprit, c'était absolument insupportable!

\- Donc... si tu ne veux pas de moi... ça n'a rien à voir avec ce type, demanda Ron, quelque peu désemparé par cette situation qui lui échappait totalement, lui qui était loin d'être à l'aise lorsqu'il devait exprimer ses sentiments.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu ne pas vouloir de toi, rectifia Hermione en se redressant en position assise, toujours nue, ce qui assura à Drago au moins une image agréable à retenir de cette nuit d'épouvante, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle renfile son tee-shirt...

\- Pourtant... tu étais bien partante pour... enfin je veux dire... j'ai eu l'impression que... enfin, tu avais l'air plutôt-

\- Oui, bien sûr que j'étais partante, le coupa-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. C'était même très agréable, vraiment, mais c'était une erreur. J'en avais envie évidemment, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment...

\- How... opina-t-il, légèrement rassuré. Et ce serait quand le bon moment selon toi, demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée par la sensation que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

\- Le bon moment c'était avant, Ronald. C'était quand j'étais amoureuse de toi mais que tu faisais celui qui ne comprenait pas, asséna-t-elle en se levant du lit, lui tournant le dos pour remonter son short. Tiens, fit-elle en lui jetant son pantalon qu'elle venait de ramasser.

\- J'ai loupé le coche si je comprends bien... soupira-t-il tristement en remettant son bas de pyjama, ce qui mit un terme au calvaire visuel de Drago qui put enfin garder les yeux ouverts sans avoir envie de pleurer.

\- On peut dire ça, oui.

\- Dis-moi la vérité, tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça? Tu peux me le dire Mione...

\- Non, personne.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux plus de moi?

Hermione vint se planter devant lui et posa une main fébrile sur son torse en soupirant d'un air désolé.

\- Il a fallu que tu ne te réveilles que maintenant... dit-elle en secouant la tête, la lueur blafarde de la lune faisant scintiller ses yeux larmoyants, tout comme ceux de Ron.

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû agir plus tôt mais... j'osais pas, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. Mione, donne-moi une seconde chance... Donne-nous une seconde chance... s'il-te-plaît...

Hermione essuya une larme silencieuse qui venait de dégringoler sur sa joue.

\- C'est... c'est trop tard Ron... Je t'en prie, n'insiste pas, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça... murmura-t-elle, la voix étouffée par ces émotions qui menaçaient de la faire craquer.

Ron s'en rendit compte et ne put qu'admettre cette évidence: il avait merdé.

Il réalisait qu'à force d'attendre, il avait perdu l'amour d'Hermione, et c'était entièrement de sa faute, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui...

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, lui aussi dû se faire violence pour retenir son chagrin. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il pleurerait devant Hermione, mais cette fois, il ne voulait pas se laisser aller devant elle. Il l'aimait sincèrement et pensait rendre les choses moins difficiles en dissimulant sa peine du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Mione... Je vais partir loin, et longtemps. Et sois sûre que durant tout ce temps je ne cesserais d'espérer qu'à mon retour tu changeras d'avis, dit-il en prenant doucement le menton de la jeune femme et la regardant droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était sincère. Dis-moi qu'il y a encore un petit espoir. Dis-le moi Mione, j'ai besoin de l'entendre, la supplia-t-il du regard.

\- Je serai là à ton retour bien sûr, mais je ne peux rien te promettre de plus Ron, dit-elle, le coeur lourd.

\- Bon... Je m'en contenterai, murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant, tandis que Hermione enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

L'étreinte chargée d'émotions dura un bon moment – interminable selon Drago – puis ils se séparèrent après un tendre baiser qui leur laissa un arrière goût d'adieu sur les lèvres.

Le regard de Ron dévia alors sur la silhouette blafarde du petit félin qui gisait toujours sur le sol comme une statue renversée, exactement dans le même état qu'il l'avait laissé.

\- Je devrais peut-être inverser le sort maintenant... soupira le rouquin d'un air contrit.

\- Le sort? répéta-t-elle hébétée. Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?

\- De ton 'chat de garde' là, maugréa Ron en pointant ledit chat de sa baguette.

\- Quoi! s'exclama Hermione en suivant son geste du regard tandis qu'il leva le sort qui retenait l'animal prisonnier de son propre corps. Tu l'as pétrifié?! Mais enfin Ron, tu es complètement fou! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris, s'indigna-t-elle en se précipitant sur le pauvre animal aux pattes toutes engourdies, et le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

\- Ça va, c'était pas méchant, se défendit Ron en haussant les épaules. Il n'a rien ton petit protégé, ce sort ne fait pas mal-

\- Je le sais, le coupa-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Tu es vraiment puéril Ronald... souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux, retenant toute fois un petit rictus amusé.

\- Je suppose que... hésita-t-il.

\- Que quoi? reprit-elle pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

\- Que tu ne me laisseras pas dormir avec toi... cette nuit? précisa-t-il timidement.

Hermione alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, le chat toujours perché dans ses bras, et Ron vint la rejoindre, prenant soin de s'asseoir du coté opposé à la tête du félin.

\- Alors? insista le rouquin.

\- Retourne dans ta chambre Ron, ça vaut mieux... lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce en déposant un doux baiser sur la joue de son ami.

Ron opina tristement. Il était très déçu mais au fond, il comprenait. Lui-même se disait qu'une nuit avec elle aurait suffis à le faire renoncer à tous ses projets de carrière rien que pour rester avec elle, alors... il valait peut-être mieux remettre une certaine distance entre eux, effectivement. Ils devaient redevenir de simples amis, comme avant. Ils avaient fait l'amour et c'était super, mais cela ne devait pas changer leur relation, il ne fallait pas, du moins... pas maintenant.

Bien que ce moment restera gravé dans leur mémoire comme un formidable souvenir, ils étaient pour l'instant plongés dans une sorte de léthargie nostalgique, dans laquelle chacun s'imaginait à quoi ressemblerait leur vie aujourd'hui s'ils avaient franchis le pas bien plus tôt.

Au bout d'un long et lourd silence – durant lequel Drago commençait à s'endormir sur les genoux de sa bienfaitrice – Ron enlaça son amie et l'embrassa, savourant ses lèvres une toute dernière fois, puis il quitta silencieusement la chambre d'Hermione pour rejoindre la sienne, la mort dans l'âme.

Il fallut quelques minutes à la jeune femme pour faire le point sur les derniers événements et réaliser pleinement ce qu'il s'était passé avec son meilleur ami. Et ce fut encore un peu confuse qu'elle regagna ses draps.

Elle se mit en position foetale et put ainsi câliner avec aisance son petit compagnon au pelage blanc, pour le plus grand bonheur de Drago-chat, blotti contre le ventre de sa sorcière...

* à suivre *

 **Bon bah maintenant Ron sait que c'est mort pour lui.**

 **Il aurait dû se réveiller avant pèpère**

 **Mais... Mais... MAIS... la nuit n'est pas terminée...**

 **Va-t-il revenir à la charge ?**

 **Hum hum... je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis ça,**

 **je n'ai aucune intention de vous révéler ce qui va suivre ! XD**

 **Voui, je suis vilaine... =P**

 **Allez, tchuss les amis ! x)**


	11. Chatpitre 11

_*** Chatpitre 11 ***_

Hermione se mit en position foetale et put ainsi câliner avec aisance son petit compagnon au pelage blanc, pour le plus grand bonheur de Drago-chat, blotti contre le ventre de sa sorcière.

Elle venait de s'endormir lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par le léger grincement de sa porte. Elle entrouvrit un oeil et vit le chat relever brusquement la tête, ce qui lui confirma qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé le bruit. Ce devait être Ron qui revenait à la charge, ou qui se sentait trop mal pour trouver le sommeil, alors elle referma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir.

Elle entendait son visiteur nocturne se déplacer avec précaution autour de son lit et venir s'asseoir derrière ses genoux. Il lui caressa doucement le bras, et uniquement le bras, comme pour veiller sur elle tel un ange gardien.

\- Dors Hermi... tout va bien, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant pour chasser délicatement quelques mèches de cheveux qui barraient le visage d'Hermione, terminant son geste par un douce caresse sur sa joue. Je suis venu pour... je voulais juste... te dire... merci.

George avait des tremolos dans la voix.

\- Merci Hermione, répéta-t-il en lui caressant la tête comme le faisait le papa d'Hermione lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Tu en as de la chance toi, chuchota-t-il à l'adresse du chat qui le regardait fixement. Hermione est un amour, tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber, ajouta-t-il en se penchant légèrement sur la jeune femme pour grattouiller la joue du chat qui ferma les yeux, se délectant malgré lui de l'attention.

Drago-chat ne comprenait pas ce que signifiait la visite de George, mais il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui, et bizarrement, il commençait à apprécier ce gars. Il se fit la réflexion que les Weasley n'étaient pas si horribles que cela finalement... Il n'y avait qu'un fruit pourri dans le panier, se dit-il en pensant à la belette, la jalousie lui frisant presque les moustaches.

\- Je suis réveillée George... marmonna Hermione en se retournant vers lui. Pourquoi es-tu là? Il y a quelque chose qui va pas? Demanda-t-elle, mi inquiète, mi somnolente.

\- Je voulais juste... te remercier... pour tout à l'heure, se justifia-t-il, tout penaud.

\- How... sourit-elle. Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain?

\- Je voulais venir plus tôt mais... comme il y avait Ron...

Hermione se redressa sur son coude pour mieux regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux, malgré sa gêne.

\- À propos de ça... tu sais... ce qui s'est passé avec Ron n'aurait pas dû arriver...

\- Hermi, tu n'as pas à te justifier, lui dit-il, cet habituel sourire triste ornant son visage partiellement éclairé par la lune.

\- D'accord, opina-t-elle. Donc... tu es venu juste pour me remercier? Rien d'autre? J'ai comme l'impression que tu as encore besoin de parler, non?

\- À vrai dire, je me demandais... si je pouvais rester un moment avec toi?

\- Heuu... Oui, si tu veux, mais-

\- Merci Hermi... la coupa-t-il en s'invitant alors dans son lit, s'allongeant par dessus les draps.

Hermione le regarda s'installer, quelque peu interloquée. George s'adossa sur un oreiller et croisa ses longues jambes. Ses deux mains entremêlées et posées confortablement sur son propre ventre, il contemplait quelque chose au plafond et semblait en pleine réflexion.

\- Tu n'imagines pas le bien que ça m'a fait de discuter avec toi tout à l'heure, dit George. La dernière fois que j'ai parlé comme ça c'était... avec Fred...

\- Et ça m'a fait très plaisir George, lui sourit-elle, attendrie. Mais... tu sais, je ne suis là que quelques jours. Que feras-tu quand je serai repartie? Tu ne peux tout de même pas t'enfermer dans ta coquille éternellement... Ta famille commence à désespérer de te voir cloîtré des journées entières dans ta chambre. Ils se font beaucoup de soucis pour toi, tu sais.

\- Je le sais, acquiesça-t-il d'un air contrit. Je les adore mais j'ai du mal à supporter leur présence, leurs questions, leurs petites attentions... leur pitié...

\- Montre-leur que tu vas mieux et ils se comporteront de façon normale, comme avant, ou presque...

\- Tu me suggères de faire semblant d'aller mieux? De jouer la comédieet duper ma famille?

\- Au début tu devras te forcer, oui. Mais petit à petit tu te sentiras réellement de mieux en mieux, tu verras. Mais pour ça il faut que tu t'ouvres aux autres, George.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire mais je m'en sens incapable... souffla le jeune homme.

\- Pourtant tu l'es. Tu es capable de tout, lui sourit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de George, la serrant doucement entre ses doigts.

\- Je l'étais... avec lui... mais maintenant qu'il... qu'il n'est plus là... je ne sais même plus qui je suis... articula-t-il difficilement, des sanglots coincés dans sa gorge.

\- Tu es George Weasley, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, soulignant cette évidence avec un regard amical.

\- Merci pour l'info, rétorqua-t-il, un léger rictus rebiquant un coin de sa bouche.

\- Maouuuu... {«Oui oui, tout ça est fort intéressant... mais j'aimerais bien dormir, moi! Je suis chat je vous rappelle, et j'ai besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Alors pousse-toi de là que je m'y mette Weasley, c'est MA place!»} intervint le chat en venant s'installer entre les deux jeunes gens.

\- Dis-moi Hermi... il ne serait pas un peu jaloux ton chat?

\- Tu crois? J'en sais rien... Il n'a pourtant aucune raison de l'être. À part vos hiboux, il n'y a aucun autre animal dans cette maison...

\- Si tu veux mon avis, il se comporte comme un garde du corps avec toi.

\- Un garde du corps? Tu exagères, pouffa-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Alors comment expliques-tu qu'il vienne systématiquement se mettre entre toi et tes interlocuteurs masculins? Demanda George, certains de ses dires.

\- Mais enfin, il peut y avoir des tas de raisons différentes à cela! Et puis arrête, tu vas finir par le vexer. Ce chat comprend tout ce qu'on dit, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Vraiment? C'est cool ça! Bon alors écoute-moi bien p'tit gars... fit-il en s'adressant directement au félin. Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre de moi. Ça ne se voit peut-être pas au premier abord mais je suis le plus sympa des Weasley, sourit-il en lui grattouillant le sommet de la tête. Et puis... j'adore les chats, chuchota-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Miooou? «Il est sérieux là? Granger, empêche-le de me tripoter, je t'en prie!» fit le chat en tournant la tête vers Hermione.

\- Qu'y a-t-il mon Minet ? s'enquit-elle en haussant les sourcils, se rendant bien compte que l'animal était mécontent.

\- Je crois qu'il a peur que je... enfin qu'on... tous les deux... enfin tu vois... bafouilla le rouquin.

\- Miewwww! «Quoi?! Mais non! Mon esprit rejette catégoriquement cette idée! C'est tellement... Brrrh... Pitié, non! Je ne crains pas cette éventualité parce qu'elle est tout simplement inconcevable! N'est-ce pas Granger? Dis-le-moi avant que je ne succombe à un arrêt cardiaque... Dis-le Granger ! DIS-LE ! »

\- How! Rassure-toi mon p'tit chat, George et moi sommes amis, rougit-elle en repensant à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt avec Ron, se rendant compte par la même que tout s'était passé sous le regard impuissant du chat qui était pétrifié.

\- Miou. «Merlin soit loué! Je ne vais pas décéder sur cet affreux couvre-lit finalement...» pensa Drago-chat, infiniment soulagé.

Ce chat avait tout vu... et cela mit Hermione quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle détourna alors le regard de ces deux incroyables perles bleues en se raclant la gorge, horriblement gênée.

\- Je... désolée George mais j'ai vraiment sommeil... dit-elle au rouquin en se replongeant dans son oreiller. Tu peux rester si tu le souhaites, ajouta-t-elle en lui tapotant gentiment le torse avant de se retourner dos à lui, prête à se rendormir.

\- Bonne nuit Hermi... et encore merci... sourit-il en venant se blottir comme il pouvait dans le dos de la jeune femme, le corps du chat les séparant comme une frontière infranchissable.

George, pour une fois depuis longtemps, s'endormit facilement, un bras paresseusement posé sur le flanc de sa confidente, apaisé par sa présence qui compensait un peu l'absence de son frère.

Lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, au beau milieu de la nuit, il se trouvait niché dans le drap en boule au bout du lit, cerné par deux paires de pieds. Il leva la tête et vit le jumeau Weasley étendu sur le dos, et sa Gryffondor recroquevillée contre le jeune homme, la tête posée sur le bras écarté de celui-ci. Le Serpentard roula des yeux et retourna à son roupillon.

oOo

Au petit matin, Hermione se réveilla avec la sensation d'être observée. Et effectivement, elle l'était. Deux mirettes d'un bleu cristallin la toisaient intensément, attendant patiemment qu'elle émerge de sa nuit pour le moins mouvementée.

\- Hmm... Bonjour toi, lui sourit-elle en lui caressant la tête. Je suis désolé pour... cette nuit... Enfin tu sais... désolée que tu te sois retrouvé là, à ce moment-là... Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver... ajouta-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre d'un air coupable.

«On est d'accord!» miaula Drago en s'étirant de tout son long. « Et tu sais quoi Granger ? ...Je tuerais pour une gaufre au sucre...» se dit-il en se pourléchant les moustaches.

Hermione remarqua l'oreiller vide à coté du sien et se souvint alors que George avait dormi là, avec elle, mais visiblement il avait filé avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. La sorcière et le félin entendirent des bruits provenant de la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée, c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme car elle avait une faim d'ogre! Elle se prépara en vitesse et se hâta de rejoindre les Weasley à table.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, s'exclama Molly chaleureusement. Salut toi, tu dois avoir envie de sortir ? fit-elle en s'adressant gentiment au chat dans les bras d'Hermione. Et si tu allais te dégourdir un peu les pattes dans le jardin, hum?

Molly attrapa le chat blanc et le posa devant la chatière. Drago frissonna au contact de l'évier froid sous ses coussinets sensibles. Il s'étira encore et après un regard appuyé vers Hermione, il s'engouffra par la petite trappe et partit gambader dehors.

Hermione soupira en le regardant sortir. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle n'aimait pas le voir s'éloigner d'elle, cela la stressait.

Et s'il décidait de ne pas revenir?

Elle secoua la tête et vint prendre place sur le banc, entre Ron et George.

\- Salut les gars... marmonna-t-elle timidement en versant du café dans son bol.

George lui coula un regard complice, ce qui n'échappa guère à Ron qui fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se tramer entre ces deux-là. Mais sa réflexion ne put aller plus loin, interrompue par un vacarme provenant de la cheminée dans la pièce d'à coté.

\- Merlin, ce que je déteste voyager par cheminette ! râla le jeune homme qui venait littéralement d'être dégobillé par la cheminée du salon. À chaque fois c'est le même cirque... grogna-t-il avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux due au nuage de suie qui l'entourait.

\- Harry! S'exclama Hermione en lui sautant au cou, soudain folle de joie.

\- Hermio- s'étouffa-t-il, surpris par l'étreinte fougueuse de sa meilleure amie, se retenant aux meubles pour ne pas chavirer sous cet assaut enthousiaste. Comment tu vas?

\- On va dire que ça va, éluda-t-elle en époussetant la veste de son ami. Et toi, comment vas-tu?

\- On va dire que ça va, répéta-t-il, tout aussi peu convainquant que la jeune femme. J'ai reçu une convocation du Ministère de la magie...

\- Quoi! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent encore?!

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis attendu ce soir à vingt heure au département de régulation des créatures magiques...

\- Ah oui ? Pour quelle raison, à ton avis? Tu crois que ça concerne la disparition de Dobby?

\- J'en sais rien... Peut-être... ajouta Harry dans un haussement d'épaules. Mais je pensais plutôt à Buck. Il n'a plus de propriétaire depuis la mort de Sirius, alors peut-être qu'ils vont me 'demander' de m'en occuper, supposa-t-il.

\- How... Oui, ce doit être ça, opina Hermione. Donc... tu repars juste après le dîner, récapitula-t-elle, déçue.

\- Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré rester ici, avec vous, lui répondit le brun quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'entends Harry ? Tu nous quittes déjà ? s'étonna Molly en venant étreindre son nouvel invité pour le saluer.

Ce fut alors un défilé de roux dans les bras du survivant, tous les Weasley vinrent chacun leur tour lui faire l'accolade. Ginny prit un peu plus son temps avant de relâcher le brun, profitant de chaque seconde à son contact, tandis que Harry s'emplissait les narines du parfum de la cadette.

Il rapporta alors à toute l'assemblée qu'il était convoqué au ministère le soir-même, appuyant ses dires en sortant la convocation officielle de l'intérieur de sa veste.

\- Je l'aurais su plus tôt si je n'étais pas en congé exceptionnel, maugréa Arthur Weasley en tordant un regard accusateur à son épouse, ce à quoi elle répliqua illico.

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas te plaindre d'avoir des vacances?! Nom d'une marmite, ce que tu peux être soupe-au-lait quand tu n'as pas pris ton café... râla-t-elle en lui servant ledit café dans une grosse tasse en forme de hibou.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette scène, le genre de scène qui lui manquait terriblement alors que lui devait désormais vivre dans la maison sinistre des Black, puisqu'il n'avait que là où aller.

oOo

Deux groupes de discussion s'étaient formés à la table du petit déjeuner, qui était pourtant terminé depuis un bout de temps déjà.

D'un coté, Harry et Ron échangeaient de vifs avis avec Ginny et Arthur, autour de cet éternel et intarissable sujet: le Quidditch.

Et de l'autre coté, la conversation était plus calme entre Hermione, George et Molly, qui parlaient principalement de Charlie et ses dragons, et bien sûr de Bill et Fleur, et de leur petite famille qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à agrandir.

\- Ah, te revoilà toi, s'exclama Molly qui se réjouissait de voir réapparaître le chat blanc à la fenêtre de sa cuisine. Hermione, ma mignonne, il va falloir que tu songes à lui trouver un nom à ce brave pépère, suggéra-t-elle en prenant le matou dans ses bras.

« Hein?! 'Brave pépère', moi?! M-mais-... Mais non ! Certainement pas ! Je ne suis pas un de ces stupides cabots sages et dociles que l'on traîne partout à sa guise!»

Drago profita des caresses affectueuses de Madame Weasley sur son dos pour prendre le temps de la réflexion.

Bon, certes il n'était pas un chien, mais à part ça... S'il devait être vraiment honnête avec lui-même... Il avait bel et bien été le petit toutou du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sage et docile, et Ô combien stupide... Suffisamment en tout cas pour s'être laissé manipulé comme un vulgaire pantin...

L'infecte vérité lui fila d'atroces remontées acides. Mais celles-ci étaient les premières de la journée, remarqua-t-il, agréablement surpris de constater qu'il en avait de moins en moins depuis qu'il avait changé de forme. Ou peut-être était-ce dû à cette toute nouvelle proximité avec une certaine sorcière à la crinière indomptée...

\- Hm, non. C'était purement physiologique, voilà tout.

Mais alors... pourquoi se sentait-il tout le temps perdu, sauf quand il était avec Elle?

Pourquoi se sentait-il chez lui lorsqu'il était dans les bras de Granger?

Ceci était un phénomène bien étrange quand on y réfléchissait... Mais les réflexions de Drago furent bousculées lorsqu'une paire de bras fins et délicats s'enroulèrent doucement autour de lui pour le soulever. Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade quand la Gryffondor le pressa pieusement contre sa poitrine.

Perché là entre ces deux monts tendres et mignons, il se sentait à sa place, en sécurité. Et gare à celui qui tenterait de l'y déloger...

Hermione serra amoureusement le félin dans ses bras, sous le regard médusé de Ron qui rêvait de foutre ce chat à la porte, de le jeter en pâture aux gnomes du jardin, et qu'il y restece maudit parasite à fourrure ! Il commençait vraiment à regretter ce bon vieux Pattenrond... Lui au moins ne monopolisait pas Hermione, du moins, pas à ce point.

\- Je ne tiens pas à l'affubler d'un nom qui ne lui plairait pas, hein mon Minet, répliqua finalement Hermione en frottant le bout de son nez sur le petit museau rose de l'animal en lui souriant.

Le geste était complice et avait quelque chose d'intime, quelque chose qu'elle ne partageait qu'avec Lui.

«Granger, arrête ça... On est parfaitement ridicule là...» pensa Drago-chat. «Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, mais sache que... si tu continues, je... je... Merlin, je crois que j'aime ça... » abdiqua-t-il finalement, blottissant sa petite tête dans le cou de la sorcière, enivré par un plaisir félin.

\- Pfff... absurde... souffla Ron en secouant la tête, totalement consterné par ce spectacle, et vert de jalousie.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de ce chat? Lui demanda Harry à voix basse, quelque peu amusé par l'agacement excessif de son ami.

\- N'importe quoi! D'où est-ce que tu sors ces conneries?! rétorqua Ron sèchement. Jaloux de ce vulgaire sac à puces, moi?! Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ! Vociféra-t-il, outré. Toute façon, tu peux pas comprendre, grommela le rouquin en quittant précipitamment la cuisine pour échapper à ces regards insupportables qui le jugeaient et se moquaient de lui, il en était sûr.

Harry tenta de le retenir mais Ginny l'en empêcha, lui expliquant que quand Ron voyait rouge, il valait mieux le laisser se calmer dans son coin si l'on ne voulait pas risquer de se faire mordre...

\- Et ce n'est pas qu'une image ! plaisanta la jolie rouquine en minaudant sans s'en rendre compte, se rapprochant subrepticement de celui qu'elle avait toujours admiré avec des petits coeurs plein les yeux.

Harry se mit à rougir. Même après tout ce qu'ils avez vécu tous ensemble, même après cette maudite guerre, même après s'être rapproché de Ginny à plusieurs reprises, il était toujours aussi intimidé lorsqu'elle faisait papillonner de ses magnifiques yeux azur.

Il était évident qu'elle voulait le séduire, tout comme il était évident que c'était réciproque, mais il avait l'impression que Ginny était trop bien pour lui. Il était persuadé que sortir avec elle risquerait de la compromettre tôt ou tard, et il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose arriver à sa précieuse Ginny, il ne supporterait pas de la rendre malheureuse.

\- Harry... Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu attends, espèce d'empoté, l'enguirlanda Hermione qui venait de l'attirer dans le salon, à l'écart des Weasley qui continuaient à papoter dans la cuisine.

\- Hein? De quoi est-ce que tu par-

\- Je parle de Ginny, évidemment, bougre d'idiot! S'agaça-t-elle en levant un bras d'un air exaspéré, son autre bras servant de hamac pour le chat. Tu ne crois pas que tu l'as suffisamment fait languir!

\- Hermione, je ne comprends pa-

\- Oh, n'espère pas me faire gober tes couleuvres hein, pas à moi! Ça marche peut-être avec Ron mais je ne suis pas si crédule figure-toi, grogna-t-elle. Alors maintenant tu vas la voir, tu l'emmènes faire un tour dehors, et tu lui craches ENFIN le morceau, lui ordonna-t-elle en tapant du pied parterre, plus autoritaire que jamais.

\- Le... 'morceau'??

\- Harry... soupira-t-elle. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle en se radoucissant subitement après avoir lu une certaine angoisse dans le regard émeraude de son ami.

\- O-oui... avoua-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Alors dis-lui ! Tu sais bien qu'elle n'attend que ça. Harry... si tu t'obstines à rester inaccessible, tu la perdras. Et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle... marmonna-t-elle tristement.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui semblait soudain fuir son regard.

\- Hermione... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, s'enquit-il, inquiet.

Mais au lieu de se confier, elle pinça les lèvres et s'obstinait à regarder ailleurs.

\- C'est Ron, c'est ça? Demanda Harry, sachant qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que son ami roux puisse être à l'origine du mal-être d'Hermione, comme c'était souvent le cas depuis qu'ils étaient tous les trois amis.

Nul besoin de mots. La sorcière avait la tête baissée, sa déglutition difficile et ses paupières qui battaient frénétiquement pour retenir ses larmes, sans compter un léger reniflement à peine audible... Tout ces signes ne trompaient pas, il avait mis dans le mille, Ron était bien la source du problème...

Harry se rembrunit, sentant que cette fois-ci, le problème en question n'aurait peut-être pas de solution. Il la fit s'asseoir sur un large fauteuil en cuir et vint s'accroupir devant elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour l'encourager à se confier à lui.

Hermione se contenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais malgré cela, une larme solitaire dégringola de sa joue et tomba sur la petite tête pelucheuse qui la contemplait avec bienveillance.

\- Miouuu... «Allez, vas-y Granger, vide ton sac... Je n'aime pas particulièrement Potter mais... je suppose qu'il est le mieux placé pour te consoler... » pensa Drago-chat en posant délicatement sa patte de velours sur le menton de la jeune femme, la convainquant ainsi de parler en lui arrachant un petit sourire tendre.

\- D'accord... acquiesça-t-elle en tournant son regard vers les yeux compatissants de Harry tout en caressant le chat assis sur ses cuisses. Ron et moi, on... on a... hésita-t-elle, cherchant ses mots. O-on a fait une bêtise... se lança-t-elle en fermant les paupières pour ne pas voir l'expression de poisson rouge qu'elle était certaine de voir sur le visage devant elle.

\- Une 'bêtise'... mais encore?

\- Pitié, ne m'oblige pas à le dire... couina-t-elle, sentant ses joues chauffer. On a... enfin tu sais, on a... hum... voilà quoi! Fais un effort, je t'en prie... Je ne vais quand même pas te faire un dessin, se renfrogna-t-elle, définitivement écarlate.

Harry se mit alors à sourire comme un niais, et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux – trouvant la non-réaction de Harry un peu louche – il pouffa en baissant la tête, complètement hilare.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire?! Râla Hermione, outrée que son ami se paye sa tête alors qu'elle avait eut tant de mal à exprimer ce qui la tracassait.

\- Oh excuse-moi Mione... parvint-il à articuler en ôtant ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux larmoyants de rire. C'est juste que... t'es tellement rouge! Si tu voyais ta tête! Se moqua-t-il en repartant dans son fou rire.

\- Ravie que tu puisses te sentir mieux en te bidonnant sur mes petits malheurs... maugréa-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans le fond du fauteuil, la mine boudeuse. À toi au moins je peux tout raconter sans que tu me juges, n'est-ce pas mon Minet? Murmura-t-elle au chat en le serrant tendrement entre ses bras...

 *** à suivre ***

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que ce que je fais d'habitude. J'aurais pu retirer quelques passages qui ne sont pas indispensables mais en même temps... nan, pas envie alors j'espère que ce n'était pas trop indigeste pour vous. Et si c'est le cas, bah... sorry j'essaie de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre, normalement il y aura un changement de décor, mais je n'en dis pas plus x)

BiizZ à tous !!!


	12. Chatpitre 12

_*** Chatpitre 12 ***_

\- À toi au moins je peux tout raconter sans que tu me juges, n'est-ce pas mon Minet? Murmura-t-elle au chat en le serrant tendrement entre ses bras.

Elle frotta doucement sa joue sur la tête du félin tout en lui caressant l'échine, glissant ses doigts dans sa fourrure duveteuse.

«Oh bon sang, je suis au paradis...» pensa Drago en fermant ses yeux, ronronnant sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- J'aimerais quand même comprendre... reprit Hermione. Tu n'as pas du tout l'air surpris par mes aveux... Pourquoi?

\- J'ai reçu un hibou de Ron cette nuit. Apparemment, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il cogitait à propos de... de toi. Alors je lui ai répondu, expliqua Harry et se laissant choir sur le plancher, puis il percha ses bras sur ses genoux.

\- À propos de moi? Mais... Que lui as-tu répondu, s'enquit-elle en levant un sourcil inquiet.

\- Je lui ai suggéré qu'il aille te parler, si toute fois tu ne dormais pas encore...

Un rire bref franchit les lèvres d'Hermione tandis qu'un sentiment d'inconfort la poussa à se tortiller sur son fauteuil. Elle capta le regard expressif du chat et se sentit tressaillir en se souvenant que son petit compagnon à quatre pattes avait été témoin de son dérapage avec Ron.

\- Et un peu plus tard, son hibou est revenu m'apporter un autre message, dans lequel Ron... me raconte... ce qu'il s'est passé... entre vous, termina-t-il enfin après plusieurs hésitations

\- How... souffla Hermione qui était loin de s'imaginer que Ron et Harry partageaient ce genre de confidences. Toute cette histoire est horriblement gênante, dit-elle, honteuse. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, et je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

\- Mione...

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, Harry!

\- D'accord, d'accord... fit-il en levant les mains d'un air innocent. Bon alors, que va-t-il se passer maintenant?

\- C'est très simple. Ron et toi vous allez partir, et moi je vais rester et me débrouiller... seule... dit-elle avec amertume.

\- Tu ne seras pas seule Hermione. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, chez les Weasley, tu le sais. Et puis, je suis certain que McGonagall serait ravie de t'aider à trouver un emploi. Donc tu vois, même si on part quelques temps Ron et moi, tu ne seras jamais seule. Et puis... tu l'as Lui... ajouta-t-il en hochant de la tête en direction du chat.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, heureusement que je l'ai. Le destin fait peut-être bien les choses en fait... sourit-elle alors en posant une main affectueuse sur le dos dudit chat. Tu restes avec moi, dis? Demanda-t-elle au félin.

\- Miouuu? «Et où veux-tu que j'aille de toute façon?» pensa Drago, sa mauvaise foi légendaire l'empêchant de reconnaître qu'il était ravi, mais surtout soulagé qu'elle tienne à lui au point de vouloir le garder avec elle.

\- Si tu me laisses toi aussi, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais... marmonna-t-elle en faisant une moue tristounette.

\- Maoooo... «Si tu veux bien d'un raté comme moi Granger... » répondit le félin en posant nonchalamment son menton sur le décolleté de la jeune femme.

Hermione se leva soudain du fauteuil, le chat dans les bras. Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux et se redressa lui aussi.

\- Où vas-tu, lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle se tournait vers les escaliers.

\- Je vais faire ma valise.

\- Déjà?! Mais tu ne devais pas rester plusieurs jours?

\- Étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ron, je suis trop mal à l'aise pour rester ici, surtout si toi tu ne restes pas...

\- Ah, ouai je comprends... fit Harry d'un air désolé. Mais... Où comptes-tu aller?

\- Je vais retourner au Chaudron Baveur le temps de trouver mieux. Je partirai ce soir en même temps que toi.

\- Va falloir leur annoncer... J'entends déjà Molly s'indigner et essayer de te convaincre de rester, pouffa Harry.

\- Oui, je m'attends à un déluge d'arguments et de larmes... marmonna-t-elle, un sourire contrit courbant sa bouche.

oOo

Le soir même Hermione et Harry se tenaient dans l'entrée, tous les Weasley autour d'eux. Hermione leur avait annoncer son départ après le dessert, ce qui avait quelque peu refroidi l'ambiance bon enfant qui régnait autour du délicieux repas préparé par Molly.

\- Reviens quand tu veux, fit Arthur en faisant la bise à Hermione.

\- Oui, n'hésite surtout pas! Tu es ici chez toi ma chérie, enchérit Molly en lui attrapant le visage pour embrasser chaque joue avec tout son amour maternel.

\- M-merci... peina à leur répondre Hermione, l'émotion lui serrant la gorge. Ron... promets-moi de m'envoyer de tes nouvelles quand vous serez en formation...

\- Oui je... je t'écrirai Mione, lui promit-il, lui aussi très ému.

\- Et moi je viendrai te voir et on ira se promener toutes les deux au Chemin de Traverse, fit Ginny en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

\- Oui Gin', ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, sourit Hermione en acquiesçant. George, tu vas beaucoup me m-

La jeune femme ne put finir sa phrase car le grand rouquin la prit subitement dans ses bras et l'enlaça très fort, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de la sorcière pour cacher sa moue triste et probablement aussi ses larmes.

\- Emmène-moi avec toi Hermi... la supplia-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- Ho... George... soupira-t-elle tristement. On ne peut pas faire ça, tu... ta place est avec ta famille... dit-elle doucement en lui frottant le dos. Mais je reviendrai, tu sais. On se reverra bientôt, ne t'en fais pas, lui promit-elle en l'embrassant sur ses cheveux roux en bataille.

George s'écarta en opinant, et après un dernier regard brillant de larmes, il partit précipitamment se réfugier dans sa chambre, laissant à Hermione un arrière goût de culpabilité dans la bouche.

Harry et elle finirent de dire au revoir et lorsque Molly et Ginny eurent assez câliné le chat, Hermione le prit dans ses bras et vint se coller à son ami à lunettes pour le transplanage.

\- Je te conduis? Demanda Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Oui, allons-y, opina-t-elle en saisissant le bras qu'il lui tendait.

oOo

\- Mais... Nous ne sommes pas au Chaudron Ba-... Harry, pourquoi sommes-nous ici, demanda Hermione, désorientée.

\- Je me suis dit que tu pourrais venir vivre ici quelques temps...

\- Alors c'était pour ça ce rictusbizarre... grogna-t-elle. Franchement Harry, tu me vois vivre dans cette maison, toute seule?

Une série de frissons indéchiffrables lui parcoururent la colonne vertébrale quand elle posa brièvement les yeux sur ladite maison devant eux.

\- Tu ne seras pas seule, tu as ton chat, argumenta le sorcier.

\- Mais justement, ce n'est qu'un chat!

\- Meow! S'indigna l'animal. «Ah bah d'accord! Merci Granger!»

\- Ne le prend pas mal mon Minet... s'excusa Hermione en lui grattant gentiment derrière une oreille. Je t'aime beaucoup mais, soyons réalistes, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais énormément de conversation... lui dit-elle, taquine.

\- Maouu...miaula Drago d'une petite voix fluette, réalisant ce que venait de dire la Gryffondor. «Minute... Elle m'aime beaucoup... ?»

\- Kreattur pourra te faire la conversation, sourit Harry.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, répliqua-t-elle en lui fichant un coup de coude. Il me déteste et tu le sais très bien!

\- Ne fais pas attention à ses insultes, il déteste tout le monde de toute façon, ricana le jeune homme. Et puis, dis-toi qu'ici tu ne paieras aucun loyer, et que kreattur te fera tes repas.

\- C'est ça, et lui donner l'opportunité de m'empoisonner? Et puis quoi encore!

\- Il ne te fera rien puisque je lui ai formellement interdit de s'en prendre à toi. Je suis son maître, il ne peut pas me désobéir.

\- Ça ne va pas le rendre plus agréable... grimaça Hermione.

\- Ouai, c'est sûr, pouffa-t-il. Désolé mais je ne peux rien faire pour son caractère de phacochère, et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé! Allez Hermione... reste au moins cette nuit, tu auras bien le temps d'y réfléchir demain, non?

\- D'accord, t'as gagné, abdiqua Hermione en roulant des yeux. De toute façon, je suis trop crevée pour te tenir tête, soupira-t-elle.

Les deux amis entrèrent donc dans la sombre demeure de la famille Black, ancien QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Eh ben... C'est toujours aussi glauque ici, grimaça Hermione en essayant de ne pas frôler les murs jonchés de toiles d'araignée poussiéreuses. Cette maison est parfaite pour fêter Halloween...

\- Tu exagères, maugréa Harry, un peu gêné de recevoir son amie dans une maison si négligée.

\- How, tu trouves vraiment que j'exagère?!

\- Miou? «Par Salazar mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce taudis? Aaargh et cette odeur... mais c'est quoi qui pue comme ça?!»

\- Ah tu vois, même Lui trouve que cet endroit est sordide, fit Hermione en soulevant légèrement le chat blanc qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, et dont la robe soyeuse et immaculée jurait avec le décor lugubre et sale.

\- Oui, bon, peut-être... grommela le brun à lunettes. Sinon, tu préfères quelle chambre, la rouge ou la verte?

«La verte, la verte, la verte, la verte, la verte... S'il-te-plaît Granger, ne m'inflige pas une chambre rouge, pitié! J'aurais l'impression d'être prisonnier chez les Gryffondor, et franchement, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir y survivre...»

\- Oh moi tu sais... tant qu'il y a un lit... répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

\- La verte est en meilleur état, mais-

\- Eh ben va pour la verte alors, décida la jeune femme.

«Ouiiii!»

\- Quoi, ça ne te ferait rien de dormir dans la chambre de Regulus Black? Tu ne te sentirais pas plus à ton aise dans celle de Sirius, t'es sûre?

«Hein?! Regulus Black et Sirius?! Attendez... Mais où sommes-nous, là? Ne me dites pas que... Oh Merlin...»

\- Peu importe, Harry. De toute façon, je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici, sans vouloir te vexer... ajouta-t-elle en s'engageant dans l'escalier.

\- Comme tu voudras, sourit Harry. KREATTUR! Cria-t-il en joignant ses mains en cône autour de sa bouche.

Le petit elfe, toujours aussi bougon, apparut aussitôt aux cotés de son jeune maître.

\- Kreattur n'est pas sourd, Monsieur... grogna-t-il.

\- Oui oui, c'est bien, éluda-t-il en secouant sa main comme pour chasser une mouche. Hermione va séjourner ici, elle est mon invitée. Tâche de t'occuper d'elle convenablement, et ne t'avise pas de l'embêter! Attention Kreattur, pas d'entourloupe! Si j'apprends que tu as été désagréable je te le ferais regretter, le prévint Harry en faisant de gros yeux qui se voulaient menaçants. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris?

\- Oui Monsieur... ronchonna l'elfe en baissant la tête.

\- Bien. Alors va préparer la chambre de Regulus pour Hermione.

\- Mais! Maître... grimaça l'elfe d'un air de dégoût. Une née moldue dans la chambre de Regulus Black, c'est-

\- Contente-toi d'obéir, houspilla Harry sur un ton autoritaire. Allez, file !

\- Oui Monsieur, grincha Kreattur juste avant de s'éclipser en un claquement de doigts.

Harry monta à son tour l'escalier et rejoignit Hermione sur le palier des chambres. Elle avait ouvert la porte de la chambre rouge et contemplait silencieusement la pièce.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu dormir dans cette chambre de toute façon... murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle sentit la main amicale de Harry se poser doucement sur sa taille. J'ai l'impression qu'il est encore parmi nous... ajouta-t-elle en coulant un regard triste à son ami.

\- Chaque fois que je viens ici, j'ai constamment la sensation qu'il est dans une pièce voisine, à attendre que je vienne lui parler... Mais j'ai beau errer dans cette maudite baraque, il est nulle part... confia Harry, la voix chevrotante.

\- How, Harry... souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers lui pour l'accueillir dans ses bras.

Les deux amis versèrent quelques larmes silencieuses pour feu Sirius Black, mais cet instant de recueillement fut écourté par l'apparition de l'elfe.

\- Kreattur a terminé la chambre, Monsieur.

\- Très bien. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant, le congédia Harry.

\- Merci Kreattur, ajouta Hermione en forçant un petit sourire poli, mais l'elfe lui répondit par une grimace dédaigneuse et disparut. Bon sang, ce que je regrette Dobby... soupira-t-elle, encore plus morose.

\- Et moi donc... enchérit Harry en opinant.

«Dobby? Dobby l'elfe? MON Dobby?! Nom d'un gnome, mais pourquoi Dobby serait venu ici?! Je ne comprends plus rien...»

oOo

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, bien après le départ de Harry, Drago-chat était roulé en boule sur l'édredon, somnolant en attendant le retour d'Hermione qui était partie prendre un bain pour se délasser.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, Drago leva la tête et son coeur se figea un instant devant ce spectacle. Elle était là, face à lui, vêtue d'une simple serviette enroulée autour de sa poitrine, ses cheveux dégoulinants sur sa peau légèrement hâlée et parsemée de gouttelettes scintillantes.

Son regard félin scannait la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds tandis qu'elle se séchait à l'aide de quelques sortilèges très pratiques, son regard s'attardant longuement sur ces jambes incroyables et-

\- Désolée d'avoir été si longue, lui dit-elle en se penchant sur lui pour le caresser, coupant court à sa contemplation. Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé j'espère, s'enquit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

Si Drago avait dû lui répondre, il aurait probablement bafouillé, mais il était un chat, alors «Miaou» fut le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche. Ce qui devait probablement signifier quelque chose comme:

«Bordel, ce qu'elle est courte cette serviette! Oh Merlin, elle se rapproche... Il fait chaud d'un coup, non?»

Hermione sortit quelques vêtement de sa valise, dont une petite culotte qu'elle commença à enfiler. Une jambe, puis l'autre, puis elle la remonta jusqu'à ses hanches, le plus intéressant restant caché par la serviette – malheureusement pour le petit voyeur.

Mais sa curiosité fut aussitôt comblée car la sorcière dénoua la serviette et la laissa tomber sur le sol, et Drago eut tout le loisir d'admirer sa poitrine mise en valeur par la lueur vacillante de la cheminée et des quelques bougies qui apportaient des nuances dorées dans cette chambre si austère.

Drago-chat sentit ses griffes le titiller et instinctivement ses pattes se mirent à pétrir l'édredon.

Mais pourquoi faisait-il cela? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait?

Il n'en savait fichtre rien, mais une chose était certaine: il ne serait pas contre un pétrissage de ces deux petits globes de chair qui avaient l'air particulièrement frileux, à en juger par ces pointes qui se dressaient sous son regard indiscret...

Regard qu'il ne parvenait pas à décrocher de cette paire de seins malgré la chemise de nuit qu'elle venait de passer.

\- Tu as l'air bien fatigué mon Minet... Tu veux dormir avec moi? Demanda Hermione en écartant les draps pour se glisser dans le lit.

\- Miou. «Bah ça me paraît évident! Tu ne t'imagines tout de même pas que je vais dormir sur le tapis, Granger!»

\- Alors viens-là, qu'est-ce que tu attends... sourit-elle en tapotant le matelas.

Elle était allongée sur le coté, la tête soutenue par son bras, le coude planté dans son oreiller. Drago n'hésita pas une seule seconde à la rejoindre, prenant tout de même le temps de s'étirer, car après tout, c'était un chat! Et il vint s'installer confortablement tout près de sa sorcière.

\- Cette maison me fiche la chair de poule, lui dit-elle après s'être laissé rouler sur le dos, fixant le sombre plafond d'un air absent. J'ai du mal à imaginer Sirius grandir ici... Je me demande à quoi ressemblait son enfance... par contre j'ai une petite idée de son adolescence à Poudlard, gloussa-t-elle. Je sais que c'est mal mais... un jour je suis tombée sur son journal intime et je l'ai lu, c'était plus fort que moi, fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre d'un air pas du tout désolé. Il avait caché un petit carnet à l'intérieur d'un gros livre creux, rangé parmi tout ses livres dans sa chambre, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire grivois. Il y racontait toutes sortes de choses, et bizarrement, il faisait très souvent allusion à son frère Regulus mais sans jamais mentionner son nom... Quand j'y repense, je trouve ça vraiment triste... Parce que je suis sûre qu'il aimait son frère, et qu'il avait besoin de parler de lui, mais à qui pouvait-il en parler? Pas à ses amis en tout cas... Il devait penser que les autres Maraudeurs n'auraient pas compris pourquoi il s'inquiétait tant pour son frère, et il avait probablement raison, alors il gardait tout ça pour lui... Quoique... Je pense que le professeur Lu-, enfin Remus, l'aurait écouté sans le juger. Oui, j'en suis certaine... opina Hermione, un sourire triste rebiquant le coin de sa bouche au souvenir de ces hommes formidables qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de revoir, morts durant cette maudite guerre.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et constata que l'animal dormait paisiblement, probablement bercé par son monologue.

\- Bonne nuit mon Minet... chuchota-t-elle en le caressant avec légèreté.

D'un coup de baguette, elle éteignit les bougies et s'endormit en quelques minutes, la main posée sur la douce fourrure de son compagnon.

 *** à suivre ***

Alors, je ne vous avais pas dit qu'il y aurait un changement de décor ?! Bon j'ai jamais dit que ce serait du 'top décor' hein

Vous en pensez quoi, vous ?

Perso, si j'étais Hermione, JAMAIS j'aurais accepté de dormir toute seule dans ce trou à rats, encore moins avec Kreattur dans les parages !

Merci bien du cadeau Harry ! XD

Allez, à la prochaine, BiizZ !


	13. Chatpitre 13

_*** Chatpitre 13 ***_

Il avait froid, il frissonnait, et ce fut ce qui réveilla le félin, au beau milieu de la nuit.

Où était-il déjà? Dans un lit, apparemment.

Le sien? Non. Il n'avait plus de lit, plus de chez lui.

Il se souvint alors... Severus, les leçons dans la geôle, la transformation, la rencontre...

Il avait fallut qu'il se change en animal pour oser approcher Granger... Et elle, elle l'avait littéralement adopté, lui, Drago Malefoy! Et il devait bien admettre qu'il était heureux comme ça, avec elle.

Heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis fort longtemps, surtout quand elle le serrait tendrement dans ses bras.

Heureux car on ne lui demandait rien, on exigeait rien de lui, on ne l'insultait plus et on ne grimaçait plus de dégoût lorsqu'on le voyait, c'était même tout le contraire, elle était toujours contente de le voir, elle.

En tant que chat, il n'avait qu'à se laisser guider par son nouvel instinct et agir avec naturel, rien de plus.

Tout le monde haïssait Drago Malefoy. Alors que Drago-chat, lui... tout le monde tombait sous son charme félin.

Enfin... tous, sauf une certaine belette rousse qui faisait de la résistance... Mais cet avorton était hors jeu maintenant, Drago se retrouvait en tête à tête avec la sorcière qu'il avait choisi de suivre.

Regrettait-il de ne pas avoir plutôt opté pour une vie de chat vagabond? Certainement pas! La liberté était tentante, certes, mais loin d'être aussi satisfaisante que l'attention que lui portait Granger. Plus que de l'attention d'ailleurs, c'était de l'affection. Elle s'était attachée à lui, et lui ne se voyait pas ailleurs qu'auprès d'elle.

Ce fut sur cette pensée que Drago se surprit à avoir peur. Peur que lui et sa "maîtresse" développent des sentiments différents l'un pour l'autre.

Minute... Des sentiments? Vraiment?!

Peut-être...

À quoi bon se raconter des histoires... La Gryffondor ne le laissait pas indifférent, et ce depuis qu'elle lui avait souhaité 'bonne chance' juste avant leur dernier examen des ASPIC.

Elle l'avait regardé, lui, et lui avait sourit et même parlé, comme à un être humain, ce que le reste des élèves semblait avoir volontairement oublié depuis des mois...

Et ironie du sort, ce fut lorsqu'il se sentit enfin revivre en tant qu'homme, qu'il était enfin parvenu à devenir un animal. Le plus drôle étant que cette même demoiselle, sans le savoir, avait continué à le traiter avec le même égard, le faisant se sentir humain malgré sa forme animale.

Pas de doute, Hermione avait des supers pouvoirs! Elle avait réussi à lui redonner goût à la vie, et ça, c'était déjà un petit miracle.

Drago-chat finit par se rendormir sur ces réflexions, laissant volontiers son esprit divaguer sur ses souvenirs les plus frais, ceux d'une Granger qui revenait de son bain, trempée et très peu couverte.

Oh oui, Merlin bénisse ces minuscules serviettes!

oOo

Mais quelle était cette drôle de sensation... Une sensation qui lui paraissait familière mais qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis des lustres, c'était du moins son impression tant il avait du mal à identifié la source de cet étrange bien-être.

Soudain, Drago percuta. Une petite – insignifiante – connexion se fit dans son cerveau encore à moitié baigné de brume. Une minuscule connexion qui suffit pourtant à lui glacer le sang.

Pétrifié, il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux.

Que se passerait-il si la réalité était exactement ce qu'il imaginait à cet instant?

Il bloqua sa respiration et se força à ouvrir ses paupières...

\- Et merde... souffla-t-il, sentant une vieille angoisse l'envahir tout entier.

Il leva ses deux pattes devant lui, et une grimace d'incompréhension déforma son visage lorsqu'il vit à la place ses deux grandes mains d'homme. Et s'il était redevenu humain, cela n'impliquait pas que ses mains, question de logique.

Drago était mortifié à l'idée d'être découvert ainsi par la Gryffondor, surtout au réveil, et ce pour une raison bien précise... Naturelle, certes... mais affreusement gênante!

\- Oh Merlin... non! Se lamenta-t-il en suppliant mentalement ses aïeux pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Non, pas ça ! Pas maintenant!

Mais pourquoi devait-il subir ça? N'avait-il pas déjà suffisamment morflé ces dernières années?!

Il avisa son propre corps d'un oeil inquiet, et le chapiteau dressé sous le drap ne fit qu'accentuer son malaise de manière exponentielle.

\- Par Salazar, pourquoi aujourd'hui? Pourquoi maintenant, dans CE lit?!

Mais quelque chose vint encore s'ajouter à son désarroi, un petit détail – et pas des moindres – qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être en mesure de gérer comme un gentleman...

Il fallait qu'il vérifie cela, maintenant.

Il serra les dents et saisit le bord du drap pour le soulever lentement, avec une appréhension telle qu'une suée due au stress commençait à faire scintiller son front.

Et ce qu'il craignait se confirma. Un bref regard gêné suffit à lui faire frôler l'apoplexie, et pour cause! Là, sous ce drap, une main chaude reposait paresseusement sur son corps... la main de Granger! Sur son corps à lui! Son corps nu! Son corps d'homme, tout nu!

Qu'était censé faire un gentleman dans une situation pareille, hein?!

Il regarda la jeune femme un instant, elle semblait profondément endormie, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller duquel dépassait une multitude de mèches de cheveux, formant un charmant méli-mélo.

Il aurait pu la contempler pendant des heures, mais cette main accaparait toute son attention, car elle n'était pas n'importe où cette main ! Elle recouvrait la toison de son bas-ventre, laissant entrevoir sous ses doigts une fine flèche de poils qui pointait vers son nombril.

Drago déglutit péniblement, tiraillé entre des émotions et des sensations contradictoires.

Ce contact... Ce mélange de désir et de frustration que provoquait indéniablement cette présence sur lui...

Que faire?

Le souffle saccadé, le blondinet tenta de retirer la main d'Hermione en l'attrapant délicatement par le poignet, mais la jeune femme poussa un grognement et ses doigts se pressèrent davantage sur Drago, qui se sentit tressaillir.

\- Oh putain de bordel à chiotte! Elle va me tuer... grinça-t-il en se crispant, fermant ses paupières avec force tandis qu'il priait la grande Morgane pour se réveiller et mettre fin au supplice.

Un frisson parcourut sa peau, faisant vibrer tout son corps. Le mât du chapiteau se fit plus haut et plus solide, résistant vaillamment au coussin avec lequel Drago tentait de le rabattre, sans succès. Tel un totem sacré érigé pour les dieux, il demeurait fièrement dressé et inébranlable.

Drago se sentit trahi par son plus fidèle allié, il avait les boules comme on dit. Lui qui avait été un merveilleux coéquipier... C'était grâce à lui que le beau Serpentard avait gagné ses galons de séducteur, lui conférant une réputation sulfureuse au sein de la gente féminine de Poudlard, à une certaine époque...

Ah ça! Il en avait fait couiner des donzelles! Il les entendait encore crier son nom tandis qu'il s'acharnait à les rendre folles en envoyant son brave lieutenant au front, se délectant d'une énième victoire lorsque celui-ci se répandait une nouvelle fois en atteignant son but, comme pour marquer un territoire nouvellement conquis. Et toujours avec cet orgueil démesuré propre aux Malefoy, amplement justifié dira-t-on...

Ah, que de souvenirs!

Il avait toujours été fier de son compagnon conquérant, brave et insatiable, un tireur d'élite comme disaient certains de ses amis pour charrier le blond, ne faisant en réalité que gonfler davantage son ego de tombeur en série.

C'était bien beau tout ça, mais se remémorer ses exploits passés ne l'aiderait certainement pas à calmer ses ardeurs actuelles...

Il devait s'éloigner de la Gryffondor, quitter ce lit et partir. Mais comment faire? La main de la sorcière était littéralement agrippée à ses poils pubiens. Un ou deux petits centimètres plus bas et elle serait sur son... STOP!

Non non, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il commence à imaginer des choses, NON! Ce serait la porte ouverte à toutes les fenêtres, et tout partirait en cacahuètes!

Et comment réagirait Granger si elle se réveillait à coté du Serpentard, nu comme un ver, alors qu'elle s'était endormie en câlinant un gentil chat ? Et qu'en plus elle avait sa main sur une certaine partie de son anatomie, pour le moins... sensible à sa présence.

Les yeux bleutés de Drago scrutèrent rapidement la chambre à la recherche d'une idée pour se sortir de ce pétrin, et il vit alors la baguette de la sorcière posée sur sa table de chevet, de l'autre coté du lit. Il s'étira du mieux qu'il put, tendit le bras avec précaution par dessus la tête de la jeune femme, et parvint finalement à attraper le précieux bout de bois.

\- Wingardium LeviOsa... (et pas LeviosAaa ) murmura-t-il en faisant le bon geste de la baguette en direction de la main polissonne de Granger.

Pressé d'en finir et de s'échapper de cette situation embarrassante, il leva aussitôt le bout de la baguette en l'air pour soulever la petite coquine. Mais au même moment, Hermione remua en grognant dans son sommeil.

\- Hmmpf! Oooh merde alors, mais qu'est-ce que... souffla Drago qui fut déconcentré. Oh WouOw! Lâcha-t-il lorsque le sort de lévitation échoua et que la main de la jeune femme retomba sur lui.

Diantre!

Si la sorcière se réveillait à cet instant, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau de Serpentard... Malheureusement, c'était précisément ce qui était sur le point d'arriver car Hermione commençait à s'agiter. Elle marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles en caressant ce qu'elle pensait être la douce fourrure du félin...

\- Oh c'pas vrai... Je suis en train de décéder... geignit Drago qui ne savait plus sur quelle planète il vivait.

Drago savait se tenir, mais comme tout le monde il avait ses limites, ses faiblesses. Et pour sûr, Hermione allait le faire craquer si elle continuaità le toucher comme ça ! Satanée Gryffondor! Comment lutter contre une femme qui manifestement était capable de le mettre à genoux alors qu'elle n'était même pas consciente?!

En parlant de la gourgandine... elle commençait à s'agiter, signe qu'elle se réveillerait d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le voit! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle voit... ça! Drago devait agir, et vite!

La Gryffondor gémit légèrement en se tournant sur le dos et papillonna des paupières. Dans la panique et la précipitation, le blond lui envoya par réflexe un "Stupeo" qui assomma instantanément la jeune femme.

Pfiouw! C'était moins une!

Après s'être assuré qu'elle était bel et bien dans les vapes, Drago se détendit entièrement.

Enfin presque entièrement... Une partie de lui restait douloureusement tendue.

Si seulement il existait un sortilège qui puisse remédier à son petit problème et calmer cette raideur mal venue...

Délicatement, il retira la main de Granger et après avoir retrouvé une respiration un peu plus calme, il s'extirpa du lit.

\- Ok... Là, on était à un poil de la catastrophe, c'est vraiment pas passé loin... souffla-t-il pour évacuer son stress.

Il déambula dans la chambre, faisant les cent pas en réfléchissant, en attendant que son entrejambes perdre sa vigueur et redevienne aussi inoffensif qu'un boursouflet. Mais après cinq longues minutes à traverser cette pièce de long en large, jurant comme un charretier en rabattant sans cesse ses cheveux en arrière, il devait se rendre à l'évidence: il avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Froide, évidemment...

oOo

Drago commençait à claquer des dents sous cette pluie glacée. Néanmoins, l'eau fraîche avait eu le mérite de calmer ses ardeurs, c'était un fait. Mais le Serpentard était toujours aussi paumé, il ne savait pas quoi faire... Il ne pouvait certainement pas se pointer comme une fleur dans la chambre, et attendre de la Gryffondor qu'elle accueille la nouvelle avec le sourire!

Les épaules de Drago s'affaissèrent rien qu'à imaginer une telle scène...

«Hey Granger! Tu te souviens de moi? Tu sais, celui qui t'a emmerdé pendant toute ta scolarité...» baragouina Drago en se parodiant lui-même, tout seul sous sa douche.

«Hé bien sache que c'est moi le chat blanc que tu câlines depuis plusieurs jours et à qui tu murmures des mots doux.» avoua-t-il dans le vide.

«Ça va, t'es sûre? Parce que ce n'est pas tout... Assied-toi, ça vaut mieux...» dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement et montrant le rebord de la baignoire d'un geste courtois, invitant une Hermione imaginaire à s'y asseoir.

«Bah voilà, Granger... il se trouve que je me suis réveillé tout à l'heure... à coté de toi dans le lit... comme ça...» fit-il en montrant son corps d'homme, et non de chat.

«J'avais une trique de cheval, sans vouloir me vanter... Et ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un pervers hein, parce que c'est entièrement de ta faute, Granger ! Tu me tripotais! »

Hum non. Très mauvaise idée. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle se sentirait trahie, voire salie, et le chasserait définitivement de sa vie. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Drago voulait faire partie de sa vie, il voulait rester avec elle. Il avait besoin d'elle.

Que lui restait-il d'autre dans sa vie, à part sa sorcière bienfaitrice? Et bien, pas grand chose, pour ne pas dire rien du tout... Granger était devenue son monde, son univers. Elle était son chez-lui.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la perdre. Que deviendrait-il sinon?

Non, Drago ne voyait qu'une seule solution: redevenir un chat pour pouvoir rester à ses cotés. Et ce, avant qu'elle ne se réveille!

Il tourna le robinet de la douche pour couper l'eau, se sécha d'un mouvement de baguette et mit fin aux sortilèges qu'il avait précédemment jeté sur la porte de la salle de bain pour insonoriser la pièce.

Il retourna discrètement dans la chambre verte, tout nu, pour ne pas laisser d'indice.

Granger dormait toujours... Bien.

Il s'assit alors en tailleur sur le tapis au pied du lit, et vida son esprit.

Comment avait-il fait la dernière fois déjà?

À quoi pensait-il au moment où il avait enfin réussi sa métamorphose?

Quelque chose lui avait permis d'accéder à un état de plénitude, mais quoi?

Quel était ce déclencheur?

Severus lui répétait à chaque fois de vider son esprit, ce que Drago savait parfaitement faire – merci tata Bella – mais cela ne fonctionnait pas, ou du moins, ne suffisait pas.

Il se concentra sur son objectif : être un chat. Sans succès non plus.

Il pensa alors à la Gryffondor... Pour sûr, elle saurait comment s'y prendre, elle. Granger savait tout faire, et elle le faisait toujours à la perfection.

À quoi penserait-elle si elle devait se transformer?

Drago faisait travailler ses neurones qui menaçaient de prendre feu dans son crane, jusqu'à ce que sa patience atteigne sa limite. Il ouvrit alors les yeux en soufflant d'agacement et réalisa que la chambre lui paraissait bien plus grande.

Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire ravi et soulagé, ou plutôt, ses petites babines banches se contractèrent. Il avait réussi, il était redevenu un chat!

Mais comment avait-i fait ?

Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué sa métamorphose?

Quel était donc le fameux déclic?

Peu importe. Le problème était réglé, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Drago-chat sauta avec grâce sur le lit et s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme. Son sortilège l'avait littéralement assommé, comme si elle avait reçu un coup de massue sur la tête. C'était probablement un peu douloureux comme sort, mais assurément sans danger.

Trop heureux d'avoir sauvé la situation, le félin vint tendrement frotter son petit museau rose sur sa joue.

Bon sang, ce qu'elle sentait bon! C'était une odeur enivrante et rassurante dont il n'arriverait plus à se passer. Il lui suffisait de humer la Gryffondor pour faire taire ses vieilles angoisses et se sentir bien, apaisé et serein comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Drago avait trouvé bien plus que du bien-être dans les bras d'Hermione. Elle était devenue son sanctuaire.

Le chat avisa d'un oeil envieux l'espace vide sous le menton de la sorcière.

Merlin qu'il avait envie de s'y blottir!

C'était tentant... Tellement tentant qu'il commençait déjà à ronronner rien qu'à l'idée de se rouler en boule contre sa poitrine et se laisser bercer par les battements réguliers de son coeur.

Mais après cette mésaventure, il craignait de se transformer à nouveau. Il avait eu de la chance cette fois-ci mais vu les drôles de tours que lui jouait le destin dernièrement, peut-être n'était-il pas très malin de compter sur sa chance...

Il décida donc de jouer la prudence et d'aller finir sa nuit ailleurs. Il sauta du lit et, après avoir contemplé sa sorcière quelques instants, il sortit de la chambre, le coeur lourd.

oOo

Hermione fut brutalement arrachée de son sommeil très tôt le matin. On martelait quelque chose et le vacarme résonnait dans toute la maison.

\- Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que c'est... grommela-t-elle en se redressant dans le lit, tentant difficilement de repousser sa tignasse encombrante qui gênait sa vue. Si c'est encore cet elfe de malheur qui fait du raffut rien que pour m'emmerder, je jure que je lui dévisse la têteet que je l'épingle au mur avec ses ancêtres ! vociféra la Gryffondor de très mauvaise humeur.

Elle grimaça en repensant à cette ignoble collection de têtes d'elfes accrochées au mur du Hall, tout en s'extirpant du lit. Elle enfila ses baskets, enroula rapidement le dessus de lit autour d'elle comme une grosse cape et quitta la chambre après avoir chopé sa baguette au passage.

\- Kreattur! Appela-t-elle tout en dévalant les escaliers, excédée par ce bruit qui ne cessait de lui vriller les tempes. Kreattur, c'est toi qui fait tout ce bruit? Demanda-t-elle, peinant à couvrir les martellements de plus en plus forts avec sa voix éraillée du matin.

\- Kreattur n'y est pour rien... ronchonna l'elfe qui apparut devant elle lorsqu'elle atteignit les dernières marches.

\- Mais alors, d'où ça vient? C'est insupportable! S'écria Hermione en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

On aurait dit qu'un sortilège amplifiait les sons à travers toute la maison, comme un Sonorus.

\- Ça ne vient pas de l'intérieur de la maison, répondit Kreattur en tordant un regard en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Hermione suivit son regard et s'engagea aussitôt dans l'étroit couloir sombre menant à l'entrée de la maison. Les coups provenaient bien de là, quelqu'un tambourinait comme un malade sur cette maudite porte et ça la rendait dingue.

Mais qui pouvait bien frapper à la porte de cette maison? À cette heure? Et pourquoi si fort, nom d'un chien ?!

Était-ce quelqu'un de mal intentionné? Quelqu'un qui avait désespérément besoin d'aide?

Hermione inspira en fronçant les sourcils, bien décidée à ouvrir cette fichue porte et lever le voile sur ce mystère.

Qu'avait-elle à craindre après tout? Elle était une sorcière accomplie, elle savait se défendre.

À l'instant où elle posa la main sur la poignée, les bruits cessèrent, et la Gryffondor soupira de soulagement. Elle reprit une inspiration et, baguette dégainée et prête à parer, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte en grand.

\- Sapristi!

Ce fut le seul mot qui parvint à franchir ses lèvres tant elle était abasourdie.

Lui, ici? Mais comment était-ce possible?

 *** à suivre ***


End file.
